CONTRATANDO A MI CITA
by Serena Yusu
Summary: Serena tiene que presentarse en la boda de su hermana, donde se reunira con su pasado, para complicarlo mas decide no ir sola y contratar a alguien como "acompañante", se ve tan sencillo pero el que con fuego juega tiende a quemarse
1. Chapter 1

**CONTRATANDO A MÍ CITA**

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que ha sido adaptado: TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young**

**Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE WEDDING DATE**

**CAPITULO 1**

Sonó el despertador lejano a mis sentidos, pero con el correr del tiempo el sonido fue intensificándose, logre estirar el brazo sacándolo de las sabanas para hallar aquello que ocasionaba la tortura a mis oídos, pero antes de que pudiera apagar aquella cosa molesta otro sonido me hizo levantarme de tajo, el teléfono, deje que la contestadora hiciera lo propio.

—Hola habla Serena, si tienes algo muy importante que decir deja tu mensaje y te llamare

—Hola Serena habla Darién Chiba, siento no haberte llamado anoche, pero si recibí tus mensajes— aclaro su garganta y prosiguió — los 7

Yo que ya me encontraba parada frete al espejo y me cepillaba el cabello de forma frenética, justo cuando oí ese comentario me jale tanto que casi me arranco el pelo con todo y cuero cabelludo.

— Se que estas nerviosa Serena, pero para esto me pagan— mire a mi tocador donde estaba el articulo llamado "Contrata a tu cita".

— Estoy retrasado así que espero no te moleste pero mande un mensajero para que recoja mi boleto, tu Ex deseara nunca haberte dejado – tenía una voz tan sexy y varonil que a mí me temblaban las piernas solo de oírlo, y continuo – nos vemos en el aeropuerto, no puedo esperar a conocerte – yo estaba como excitada solo de oír aquellas palabras en tan sexy voz y justo cuando empezar a imaginarme aquel sujeto el timbre me regreso a la realidad

Corrí hacia la mesita que se encontraba cerca del ventanal en mi recamara y tome el sobre que cuidadosamente había preparado la noche anterior, revise mi estado en el espejo me coloque una bata para ocultar un poco las fachas y me dirija hacia la puerta, volvió a sonar el timbre.

Abrí y parado frente a mí se encontraba un muchacho el cual me pregunto

—Señorita Serena Tsukino

—Si soy yo— me miro como irritado— lo siento aun no estaba lista — extendí la mano con él sobre – es un boleto de avión, para una cita, MI cita – el chico arqueo la ceja derecha y lo tomo pero por alguna extraña razón parecía haber quedado pegado a mis dedos y seguí argumentando

—Para el casamiento de mi hermana… en Londres – El chico se impaciento y me dijo

—Debe soltarlo – pero no podía en verdad

—Tendrás que ayudarme – le dije y el sin pensarlo jalo del sobre y se me despego, le di una pequeña propina y sin mirarme tomo su bicicleta y se fue, hizo bien porque estaba a punto de correr tras de él, sin embargo cerré rápido di media vuelta y regrese a mi cuarto

Estaba muy nerviosa no sabía cómo demonios había logrado meterme en tremendo conflicto emocional, comencé a buscar mi pasaporte termine de poner mi maleta y corrí hacia mi closet, saque una caja que tenia olvidada desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía que darme valor para poder continuar con mi plan, la abrí cuidadosamente y observe con detenimiento el contenido.

Hay estaban las fotos de él, aquel que me había roto el corazón completamente, lo vi detrás de esa mirada tierna y cabello largo negro perfectamente bien amarrado se encontraba el sujeto que me había hecho no volver a confiar más en mí y mi capacidad de amar, revolví la caja y encontré una pequeña cajita la abrí y ahí estaba la razón por la cual no había vuelto a usar joyería, un anillo de compromiso que nunca pude volver a usar, cerré todo de golpe, ya tenía el valor que necesitaba para continuar con mi plan, el cual sin duda esperaba que surtiera efecto.

Salí corriendo con mis maletas rosadas, parecía que tenía planeado no volver pero no me cupo todo lo que necesitaba en una sola así que ocupe 4 y una de mano, tome un taxi y me dirigí al aeropuerto, opte por un atuendo casual que no pareciera atrevido un falda azul hasta las rodillas corte A, una blusa blanca de manga larga y un abrigo color miel, zapatos de tacón bajo para no matarme, me rice y pinte las pestañas un toque de color en los labios rosado y algo de rubor para no parecer muerta, ya que estaba yo tan nerviosa que mi color simplemente me había abandonado.

Hice todos los tramites paso el tiempo subí al avión y me senté inmediatamente en mi lugar, había gastado mucho en ese viaje y debido a la calidad de mi acompañante tuve que comprar boletos de primera clase, así que su lugar era justo detrás del mío, por suerte cuando aborde aun no estaba, tome el folleto que te ponen para las medidas de precaución del viaje y me puse a leerlo pareciendo despreocupada pero la verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que intentaba era cubrirme el rostro para que no se notara, pero mis intentos no fueron buenos ya que la chica del lugar de al lado me pregunto.

— ¿Es tu primer viaje?, te notas tensa

—No para nada no me asusta viajar lo hago todo el tiempo – me aclare la garganta y le respondí con seguridad mas como tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que no era importante.

— Es el casamiento de mi hermana y el hermano del novio es mi ex novio, si me arrepiento quiero saber donde están las salidas de seguridad— y las dos soltamos una pequeña risa.

Me levante antes de que dieran el ultimo llamado fui hacia el compartimento trasero donde se encontraban las azafatas, pedí un vaso de agua con mas hielo que el Everest y le pregunte a uno de los sobrecargos, dando la espalda hacia el lugar donde mi cita se sentaría.

— En cualquier momento MI cita se sentara en el 3B y necesito que sea muy MUY apuesto.— el chico volteo hacia dicho lugar y lo vi que los ojos se le abrieron como platos y me contesto.

— Hola-la 3B!—se me salió una pequeña risita de niña boba y le di las gracias. Me acomode la blusa y me alise la cabellera rubia y me acerque lo más segura de mí, aunque las rodillas parecían que se iban a doblar en cualquier instante.

— Hola – salude poniéndome de frente y no daba crédito a lo que vi, un sujeto que me sacaba como dos cabezas, cabello perfectamente acomodado y de un negro sedoso, ojos color azul zafiro, tez blanca algo bronceada, y sonrisa que me hizo tragar saliva. El por su parte seguro de su atractivo tomaba dos copas de la azafata que amable (zorramente) le sonreía.

— Serena – Ofreciéndome la copa y poniendo un suave beso en mi mejilla que me hizo sentir un escalofrió – sentémonos – lo que hice como orden y entonces mi hablantina forma de ser cuando siento que el bochorno está a punto de alcanzarme salió.

— Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado…el aeropuerto…—pestañee y corregí – digo, el avión – trate de desviar la mirada porque sentía que esos ojos podrían hipnotizarme, pero el hablo y sus ojos me atrajeron de vuelta a su rostro como imán

— Siento no haber podido salir antes. Sé que querías prepararte para la fiesta.

— Tu trabajo deber ser una locura – a lo que el arrugo el entrecejo y yo gire la mirada hacia otro lado y sentí que mis mejillas sufrían un pequeño incendio y trate de suavizar la tención.

— Debo advertirte algo, ¿viste a esas familias ricas de revista, donde todos son imperfectos pero pues como es tu familia la quieres y soportas todo de ella?, pues la mía no es así, digo quiero a mi padre...a—aunque es mi padrastro en realidad, tal vez por eso es el único cuerdo en esta familia.—El hizo una mueca de sonrisa y se acomodo el saco negro y siguió tomando su champaña.

El vuelo fue largo y no podía voltear cada 5 segundos por que sentía su mirada en mi nuca, así que saque un libro de mi bolso de mano y no sé en qué momento perdí el conocimiento y caí en un profundo sueño, el asiento me absorbió y yo solo reaccione cuando oí por el altavoz

_ "DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EN UNOS MOMENTOS ATERRIZAREMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO DE LONDRES"_

La vocecita siguió dando las indicaciones, yo sentía un hilo de liquido salir de mi boca, rápidamente lo limpie, me fui incorporando lentamente y gire mi rostro hacia atrás lentamente, esperando que lo que había visto unas horas antes no fuera solo un sueño, y ahí estaba, sus ojos encontraron los míos y su sonrisa cautivadora salto a mi vista, perfectamente vestido y arreglado como si acabara de salir de un cuento, medio le devolví la sonrisa y me clave nuevamente en el asiento busque rápidamente en mi bolso un espejo para ver en qué estado me encontraba yo y oooooh dios! Casi quiero desparecer, parecía alguien que me había despertado de una pesadilla, el cabello lo traía alborotado, el rímel se notaba que no era contra agua ya que escurría por todos mi ojos, acomode el desorden lo mas que pude, bajamos del avión y yo corrí al los sanitarios a ver que el desastre había mas o menos sido controlado, el me dijo que iría por el equipaje y nos encontraríamos en el área de espera.

Cuando salí el ya tenía todo perfecta controlado su pequeñas maletas y las mías en un carro para equipaje, y parecía muy tranquilo mirando alrededor, me di un segundo para contemplar su figura, erguido y con una mano metida en la bolsa de su pantalón, una que otra chica que pasaba a su lado lo miraba de reojo a lo que le contestaba de la misma manera por un par de segundos haciendo sonrojar a la aludida, en cuanto conseguía su cometido desviaba la mirada como no dando importancia a la persona, era justo lo que necesitaba, no solo sorprendería a mi ex si no a toda mi familia, me ajuste la falda, coloque mi abrigo sobre mi brazo y mi maleta de mano sobre el otro y camine hacia él.

— Nos vamos – le sonreí, el tomo mi maleta y la coloque encima de la pila, Salimos y me dirigí a buscar un taxi cuando, el me sostuvo la mano que ya iba en el aire, sentí un choque eléctrico al contacto con su piel pero no hice el intento por soltarme y el no aparto su mano.

Le indico a uno de los acomodadores que le consiguiera un taxi y en dos segundos ya teníamos enfrente uno, el acomodador y el pusieron las maletas en el portaequipaje y el caballerosamente me abrió la puerta trasera del auto, yo no pude ya voltear a verlo más, ese hombre hacia que mi autocontrol se tambaleara, le indique al taxista que se detuviera en algún lugar donde pudiera cambiarme, ya que mi acompañante parecía haber salido de un catalogo de Armani, yo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no desentonar.

Entre a una cafetería que apenas se encontraba repleta de viejecitos y pedí que me dejaran entrar a su baño, Darien en tanto pidió una bebida y tomo asiento en frente de los sanitarios, yo entre con una maleta en mano y saque un vestido color azul de tirantes liso que me llegaba a las rodillas, salí para preguntar opinión.

Note que el quitaba la mirada del vaso que sostenía y me miraba de pies a cabeza, por un momento sentí que me desnudaba solo con esa mirada, mi vista instintivamente bajo y note un pequeño detalle, el traía una corbata con el mismo azul que mi vestido, así que no podía yo quedarme con eso

— Lo siento no note tu corbata,— iba yo dando la vuelta cuando lo sentí detrás de mi sosteniéndome el brazo me hizo girar, con un movimiento me sostuvo por el costado de los brazos sujetándome y arrastrándome un poco más hacia él, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Te enseñare un pequeño truco, si miras a las personas directamente a los ojos, jamás notaras que llevan puesto— y me giño el ojo coquetamente, en ese momento sentí que el mundo se detenía, aunque solo fueron unos segundos y di gracias a que me estaba sujetando porque de momento no sentía las piernas, me soltó suavemente y se dirigió de vuelta a su lugar, perdí contacto con su mirada, volví a mi realidad y a mi obstinado ser.

—No perdón pero no llevare el mismo conjunto a la fiesta, si tu traes esa corbata – el hizo un pequeño gesto como de risa irónica movió un poco la cabeza y cogió su bebida.

Probé un par mas de vestidos pero no me convencían, salí con un conjunto amarillo lo mire y el solo sonrió, volví a meterme al baño y le grite.

—Lo siento, prometo será el último, Debes de pensar….— y para mis adentros dije ¿Quién sabe lo que pienses?, y oí una respuesta

—Se lo importante que es para ti, solo recuerda que eres una mujer hermosa y tienes todo a tu favor – Ese comentario me ruborizo de una forma ofensiva.

— No me trates como una niña, me siento como si fuera la mala del cuento — y Salí enfundada en un vestido negro a las rodillas, mangas estilo princesa, me recogí el cabello en un moño – pero aun así quiero verme atractiva – logre ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos, con una medio sonrisa y respondió

— Misión complica— dude un poco su respuesta — ¿De veras?, no quieras ser muy complaciente.— Me miraba en el espejo que se encontraba en la pared fuera de los baños, algo no me convencía, volví a meterme.

Después opte por un vestido azul eléctrico entallado que hacia denotar mis pocas curvas y creo que mis ojos, me enfunde los tacones negros altísimos y salí de vuelta con mi juez, presintiendo que ese era el adecuado.

**POV DARIEN**

Ella seguía en el sanitario y había un mozo haciendo limpieza se acerco un poco a mí, y me susurro

– El negro se veía bastante bien – sonreí un poco y le respondí – se lo diré.

Mire el reloj y cuando me disponía a terminar el café que tenía en la mano ella salió enfundada en un vestido que la hacía ver más que hermosa, era una rubia imponente, no de mucha estatura pero la seguridad que tenia ,hacia que las miradas de los sujetos a mi alrededor me hicieran sentir que el pecho se me hinchaba de orgullo, era realmente deslumbrante, y en ese vestido hacia resaltar mas su belleza, creo que abrí los ojos más de lo debido porque ella sonrió pícaramente y me dijo, al mismo tiempo que se giraba como muñeca de aparador movible.

— Que te dice ese vestido,— yo solo pude decir _¡UM!_ porque al parecer tenía un bloqueo mental ante aquella imagen

— "UM que vestido tan lindo o UMM preciosa ¡fue una locura dejarte!" — estaba tratando de buscar las palabras que la hicieran desistir de regresar al baño cuando al mozo se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

— Yo me acostaría contigo— me hizo girar oscamente a mirarlo, quería estrangularlo por su comentario sin embargo me contuve – claro ¿Si no le importa a usted? – me levante y el retrocedió, creo que le dio miedo al ver que le sacaba una cabeza y se alejo, me dio gusto porque quería arrancarle los ojos, cuando me gire para hacerle un cumplido a Serena ella ya había agarrado su maleta y se dirigía al taxi.

**POV SERENA**

Note como los ojos se le ponían como platos al verme salir, de momento se quedo sin habla y todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por el comentario del mozo no ha lugar, en lo que note que Darien le soltó una mirada matadora, me reí para mis adentros y me metí de vuelta al baño a recoger mis pertenencias y salí sin mirarlo, me dirigí al taxi, sí que me iba a salir en una fortuna debido a que me había tardado bastante en escoger el modelito. Repasamos cuidadosamente el plan el diría que era Medico y que nos conocimos en un juego de futbol y que de ahí se dio el flechazo, no sonaba exactamente a novela rosa pero tampoco a mentira.

Llegamos al coctel donde me presentarían oficialmente a la nueva familia política, que ya hace tiempo conocía bien. Me inundo un pánico de modo que no me dejaba moverme de la entrada, cuando sentí la mano de Darien que me rodeaba la cintura intentando hacer que me moviera.

— No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto

— No se puede estar seguro de nada en esta vida, lo que sí es seguro es que debemos entrar ahora.

Gire a ver sus ojos y sonrió, lo tome de la mano y lo jale como esperando que nadie me viera pasar, de pronto recordé el sobre con el dinero de su paga, así que me introduje con él al armario de visitas.

Saque de mi bolso el sobre con la paga – cuentas claras, negocios felices— no entendí por que dije eso pero solo moví la cabeza, acomode mi chaqueta en un gancho. Y mire que él se guardaba el sobre en la parte interior de su solapa

— Cuéntalos

—Confió en ti – pero yo no confiaba en mí, como iba a confiar en una loca que tuvo que contratar a alguien para que fingiera ser su novio en un evento donde todos la conocían – No perdón pero cuéntalos.

El saco el sobre con el fajo de billetes dentro, me había hecho que se los pagara en dólares eso era casi todo lo que ganaba en medio año de trabajo, hizo un gesto de afirmación y me dijo.

— Yo correré con los gasto de los dos, pero si quieres algo intimo, eso te costara un extra – Al oír esa insinuación me dio escalofrió

— No eso no será problema – negué con la cabeza – tener sexo por dinero simplemente me parece… moralmente desagradable – El sonrió pícaramente, que me hizo sonrojar nuevamente – Perdón sin ánimo de ofender – Hizo esa mueca suya arrugando el entrecejo y me miro serio.

— Podrías hacerme un favor, deja de pedir perdón –yo hice una afirmación con la cabeza sin mirarlo más – si solo lo vez como un trueque tal vez no te veas en la necesidad de pedir perdón.

— Lo haré — perdón – lo mire sorpresivamente y volvió a ese gesto del entrecejo.

— Además es irritante – eso me hizo pedir disculpas de nuevo y el solo puso los ojos en blanco. Salimos de ahí y lo primero que oí fue el grito chillante de la voz de mi madre.

—¡Bunny! — cuando menos lo espere ya la tenía encima mío dándome un abrazo que me asfixiaba voltee discretamente a observar a Darien y entre dientes dijo ¿Bunny? Yo solo negué con la cabeza – nena dónde estabas metida – mientras me decía al oído – ¿manoseándose por lo oculto?— Yo apreté los ojos y le respondí – madre por dios hoy no seas tú misma.

— ¿Y este encantador moreno quién es? – pregunto mi madre quien sostenía una copa y se notaba levemente sonrojada, no sé si era producto del alcohol o por ver Darien.

— Señora Tsukino – hizo el gesto de besar su mano – soy el chico nuevo, encantado en conocerla.

— A—do—ra—ble – al tiempo que me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía hacia el centro de la fiesta, Darien nos seguía por detrás.

— Queridos este es un maratón, hoy es el coctel de bienvenida, mañana las despedidas, el viernes abra un picnic, luego la cena de ensayo y como todo está perfectamente bien coordinado no podrán "descansar" – dándole una mirada de reojo a Darien y guiñándole pícaramente a lo que me hizo apretar la mandíbula – Así que tienen que empezar a hidratarse – tomo dos champañas del mozo que le ofrecía y Darien en un movimiento ya las tenia sujetadas.

En eso apareció la única persona que podría librarme del arrepentimiento de haber venido.

— ¡Papa!

— ¡Bunny! – me abrazo y extendió su mano a Darien.

— Papa te presento a Darien Chiba.

— Señor Tsukino un gusto.

— Dime Kenji, si no te molesta – le corrigió mi padre con una gran sonrisa de aprobación.

En eso la siguiente en la el árbol genealógico de mi familia apareció.

— ¡BUNNY! — Soltó un grito que hizo voltear a varios a mi alrededor y me abrazo — ¡Me voy a casar! – Estaba visiblemente ebria, volvió abrazarme – Te extrañe muchiiiiisimo, ¿por que no viniste desde antes? – me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí palidecer

— Lo siento Mina usualmente trabajo – Darien me extendió una de las copas de champaña y el gesto no paso desapercibido para la loca de mi hermana

— ¡DIOS! Es el nuevo — dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, pero a Darien no pareció importarle. Me dio un pellizco en el cachete y se fue.

— Lo siento esta como ida – trate de arreglar la descortesía de Mina, a lo que mi padre contesto.

— Con tanto alcohol me sorprende que aun este de pie – estrechando la copa vacía contra la de Darien que gentilmente se ofreció a traerle un nuevo trago.

Mi padre empezó a hacer las preguntas de costumbre – ¿Donde lo conociste Bunny? – a lo que salió una respuesta rápida pero casi cierta – En la sección amarilla — mi padre arqueo la ceja y en eso un sonido nos interrumpió.

— Hola, hola a todos – era mi madre, por dios a quien se le había ocurrido darle un micrófono a esa mujer

— Espero todos tengan una copa en la mano porque voy a decir unas palabras. Bienvenidos parientes, amigos, Kenji y yo estamos muy felices de tenerlos con nosotros para esta boda, la llegada de Yaten y los Kou a nuestra familia no es nueva, la verdad siempre creímos que Serena sería la primera en emparentar, pero... todos conocen la historia, lo bueno es que pudimos recuperar el depósito— ese comentario me hizo sonrojar pero se oyó el piano que alguien había hecho sonar apropósito para interrumpir el discurso no ha lugar de mi madre, todos giramos a ver y ahí estaba el hermano del novio, Seiya haciendo reír a todos, yo solo pude bajar la mirada y mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, Darien tomo mi hombro apretándolo un poco y me dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, mi mama prosiguió con el discurso.

— Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo así que – alzando más arriba su copa – que vivan los novios. — a lo que todos los invitados contestaron lo mismo, yo deje mi trago en la barra le pedí a Darien que me esperara y me esfume al baño, necesitaba algo de agua fría en mi cara para poder continuar.

Una vez más tranquila salí lentamente con más seguridad pensando en lo fabulosa que me veía y que no me afectaría el ver de vuelta a Seiya después de lo ocurrido años antes, pero que equivocada estaba, estaba yo descendiendo por las escaleras cuando a mis espaldas oí esa voz que me había hecho estremecer más de una vez.

— ¿Bombón?— gire lentamente con la mejor de mis sonrisas

— Seiya – el sonrió y acudió a abrazarme acompañado de un tierno beso que pareció que duro una eternidad, cada centímetro de mi piel se erizo al contacto de su piel con la mía.

— Wow te vez – sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo – preciosa, preciosa en serio – yo solo sonreía como estúpida no podía articular palabra solo lo miraba como endiosada, con aquel traje Oxford completamente erguido y sus facciones tan finas, al parecer aquella frescura que había intentado sentir hace dos segundos con el agua en mi cuello se había evaporado, pero otra voz que sonaba como trabalenguas me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

—Oooh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, Súper Serena, bunny muaaaaa –llego mi amiga Lita dándome una gran abrazo y un beso sonoro, poniéndose entre Seiya y yo, al soltarme me sostuvo por el costado de los brazos y me miro con esos ojos suyos tan expresivos.

— ¿Dónde estabas Serena? Te buscaba por todos lados, hay un dios que tienes que ver, esta justo con las chicas.

— Hola Lita también me da gusto verte — Se giro oscamente a mirar a Seiya para decirle de forma desagradable – Hola idiota, como dejaste brutalmente a mi amiga no te importara que te la robe, o si?, gracias – jalo de mi brazo y me arrastro hacia abajo donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

— No debiste de ser así con el. — Busque un trago porque le mío había desaparecido de la barra

— Perdón Sere pero no te estaba librando de el sino de ti misma, eres demasiado buena para esa escoria.— Sonreí tiernamente y pregunte por las demás – y donde esta ¿Amy y Rei? – Lita miraba en dirección donde se encontraban nuestras amigas de la infancia, rodeando junto con una docena de mujeres a Darien quien se veía como pez en el agua y se le oía decir – Jamás he visto tantas mujeres hermosas en un solo lugar – a lo que todas suspiraron al unisonó, justo en ese momento Lita me preguntaba

— ¿No es un dios? — Darien volteo a verme y me dirigió una mirada picara acompañada de un guiño, a mi solo se me pudo salir una risita nerviosa y lo salude con la mano, Lita me miro y me reprocho — ¿Cómo te atreves a perder el tiempo con un imbécil como Seiya cuando tienes a Don "es todo lo que soñé"

Ese comentario de Lita me hizo reír aun más como boba – ¿A qué se dedica? – me pregunto

— Es Medico.

— ¡Dios! con algo así yo me enfermaría taaaan seguido – ella no dejaba de verlo y el sin duda sintió su mirada, volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa – Hay dios creo que tuve un orgasmo— me dijo, y yo casi me ahogo con la bebida.

Darien se acercaba a mi acompañado de Rei y Amy.

— Acabo de conocer a tus encantadoras amigas y me pusieron al tanto de tus actividades extracurriculares – Las mire amenazadoramente esperando que ninguna de las dos hubiera cometido alguna indiscreción

— ¿Ah sí? – trague saliva.

— Lo lógico Serena – dijo Rei – que eres la cabeza de chorlito más afortunada de la fiesta. – de pronto se acercaban los novios a compartir con nosotras.

— Hey miren a quien tenemos aquí a mi ex cuñada que ahora es de nuevo mi cuñada – dijo Yaten, en lo que Mina me quitaba la copa de la mano.

— ¿Cómo se sienten?— les pregunte a ambos, y haciendo gesto como que bailaban pero torpemente me contesto Amy.

— Como en las nubes no vez – y todas reímos cuando Mina resbalo y casi cae al suelo pero Yaten la sostuvo.

— Uf ya vez por no querer tomar clases de baile— le recrimino Mina a Yaten.

— Por dios amor, sabes que eso es falso, nadie toma clases de baile para las bodas

— Todo mundo lo hace – les dijo Darien, todos voltearon a verlo en especial Yaten.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? — le dio una palmada en el hombro sin soltar a Mina de la cintura al parecer era el contrapeso para que ambos no cayeran al piso de lo ebrios que se encontraban.

— No, no es broma, es mas iremos con ustedes a clases – Darien se acercaba a mi sigilosamente y me tomaba por la cintura sin dejar de mirarme, sin duda era un maestro en el arte de la seducción por que a todos los tenia embobados.

— Aun no te conozco hermoso y ya te quiero – le dijo Mina a Darien, en eso se acercaron los respectivos novios de Amy y Rei, tomándolas a todas y pronto veíamos a las 3 parejas Mina con Yaten, Amy y Taiki, Rei y Nicholas dándose un tierno beso.

— Voy en busca de otro trago antes de que me empalague – me dijo al oído Lita y yo me quede ahí con la mano de Darien en mi cintura sintiéndome como boba mirando las demostraciones de cariño que se daban todos cuando sentí que Darien tomaba mi lóbulo de la oreja y me miraba

— Voy con Lita — le dije nerviosamente – yo también necesito un trago — y me escurrí de los brazos de ese hombre que empezaban a causarme sudoraciones extremas.

**POV DARIEN, **

Vi como Serena se dirigía a la barra con Lita y yo me escurrí de la escena melosa a la terraza donde se encontraba un sujeto fumando.

Me recargue en la barandilla del balcón y me dedique a contemplar el lugar, lleno de árboles y plantas de todo tipo, un jardín que bien podría ser un bosque cuando oí la voz del sujeto.

— Las bodas son para que la gente, beba, se embriague y tenga una razón para decir que lo hizo — Sonreí y le conteste

— Yo creo que es para llenar los hospitales de gente que sufre congestiones y resacas a alto grado, provocando ingresos mensuales más allá de lo de las enfermedades casuales.

— Cielo suenas como médico – riendo me conteste

— Si, por que lo soy – mire a ver su cara de sorpresa

— Vaya ahora entiendo, las mujeres mueren por las batas blancas y si de cierta forma ahora que te veo si lo pareces,

— Tu pareces como preocupado – la expresión en su rostro me decía que algo le molestaba

— Pues bien ahora que lo mencionas doctor corazón— lo dijo en tono irónico – estoy aquí en una fiesta viendo de nuevo a una mujer –dirigió una mirada de angustia hacia la barra donde se encontraba Serena, su hermana y sus amigas – que pensé que no me importaría.

— ¿Una mala experiencia?

— Supongo que para ella… — pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Serena apareció en escena me tomo por el brazo jalándome hacia su rostro, sentí sus tiernos labios moverse sobre los míos, eso fue sorpresivo hasta para mí.

— Hola Seiya veo que ya conoces a_ MI_ novio Darien– así que ahí estaba yo mirando a Serena y ella dándole celos a su ex, no pude sentirme usado por que para eso se supone que estaba ahí.

— Perdón, creo que tengo que ir con mi familia – se disculpo el sujeto, que se notaba algo molesto y se fue.

— ¿Te dijo algo? – me pregunto Serena, levemente excitada, queriendo como ir tras de él, no sé porque pero sentí la necesidad de no soltarla así que la tome por la cintura y la pegue hacia mi cuerpo

— Creo que se encuentra un poco … desconcertado, por verte aquí conmigo – ella no me miraba, al parecer seguía con la mirada a aquel sujeto que estaba empezando a envidiar.

— Quieres que salgamos de aquí, de todo el bullicio te noto ansiosa y eso no va a ayudarte a lograr tu propósito – ella me miro sorpresivamente y al fin pude encontrar sus ojos, de momento fue como si hubiera detenido el tiempo, había algo en ella que me intrigaba, había una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza ¿que había obligado a una mujer tan hermosa a contratar a alguien, si podría tener al que quisiera?, aunque por alguna razón el sujeto en cuestión no estaba seguro de quererla realmente.

— Sí creo que toda esta gente me puso algo nerviosa – de momento sentí la necesidad de tener de vuelta sus labios sobre los míos, pero ella empezaba a estremecerse, lo note en mis brazos, así que la solté y ella me tomo de la mano.

Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín donde se encontraban unas cuantas parejas y nos alejamos de ellas a petición de Serena ya que me condujo a donde solo había alguno que otro señor mayor fumando y hablando de política.

Tomamos asiento en una banca alejada de todos y empezó a hablar, como sintiendo la necesidad de sacar lo que tenía guardado.

— Creo que no debí haber venido, aun no me sentía preparada para verlo aquí, ¿crees que venga solo?

— Si, no creo que este con alguien

— Crees que lo haya echo esperando que yo…

— No lo sé, soy médico no adivino— medio sonrió pero no me miraba

— No sé porque estoy haciendo esto, debí venir sola, enfrentarme a él, hace ya un año que paso

— Perdón pero, no entiendo que paso, que te obligo a buscar a alguien que te ayudara a...

— No quería venir sola, pero no puedo salir con nadie desde – parecía que le costaba pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo con él? – me salto la pregunta impaciente.

— Si, 3 años de vida con él, no sé porque pero pensé que realmente iba a ser para siempre, pero un día salió con que, nos habíamos vuelto una pareja de costumbre, no sé porque pero me hizo sentir culpable y luego me pidió que nos casáramos, pensé que se había arrepentido y que le dio miedo que me fuera y horas antes de la boda, con todo preparado, familia, regalos y todo, me dijo que no podía hacerlo, que había alguien, que no podía estar conmigo por siempre y desapareció.

Me acerque a ella porque vi en su rostro que aun le dolía, no quise preguntar mas, sentí que ya era suficiente, a veces cuando dejamos a alguien no pensamos en que podemos destruirle la confianza en sí mismas, ella no precisamente estaba destruida pero lo que si es que estaba ahí conmigo como venganza o solo para atraerlo hacia ella nuevamente, no sé exactamente que pensaba, pero no era de mi incumbencia.

La abrace y no quise indagar mas del caso, empezamos a hablar de sus amigas, de cómo las había conocido, ella hacia bromas y se reía, con una risa contagiosa y sincera, el tiempo se paso rápido, decidió que era momento de aparecer de nuevo en la reunión, para después retirarnos al hotel donde sus padres ya tenían reservado.

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION, CREO QUE ME EXTENDI UN POCO ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE, AUN ESTA MUY LIGHT PERO NO SE APUREN YA VIENE LO "INTERESANTE", ESPERO NO TARDAR EN ESCRIBIR.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAADIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

** CONTRATANDO A MI CITA **

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que a sido adaptado : TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young **

**Pelicula de la que a sido adaptado : THE WEDDING DATE **

**CAPITULO 2  
><strong>

Llegamos al hotel, algo lejos de donde seria la ceremonia, pero en vista de que aun tenían eventos pendientes antes de el _"gran"_ acontecimiento, no me extraño el lugar, Darien entro conmigo seguido de mis maletas, tenía una habilidad para tomarlas todas que no pude evitar pensar que en mi próximo viaje lo podría contratar de cargador.

Al llegar pregunte por la habitación designada a mi nombre y de pronto recordé que no le había pedido a mi madre que reservara dos habitaciones, pequeño detalle, entre tanto nervio se me había pasado ese pequeño detalle, así que pedí otra habitación a lo que el encargado respondió.

—Lo siento señorita, pero las reservaciones se hicieron hace más de un mes, así que ya no hay cupo.

Lo mire un poco atormentada y sentí que palidecí, no podía quedarme en la misma habitación que aquel hombre que me esperaba con mis maletas, solo de pensarlo me temblaba todo, yo ya había sido demasiado fuerte en contratarlo, no sé hasta dónde llegaría mi autocontrol.

— Lo siento nena, no sabíamos que vendrías con alguien, y en efecto esa habitación es muy pequeña, y el es muuuy alto – me dijo mi madre que se encontraba tras de mí, mirando a Darien como quien mira a su joya más preciada.

— Pero podemos cambiar de habitación así se sentirán mas cómodos

— ¿Tiene dos camas?

— Hay por dios Serena que chistosa eres – en realidad no era chiste esperaba que me dijera que si – claro que no, pero la cama es más grande, es la habitación nupcial, así vas preparándolo para la verdadera noche de bodas – mi madre al parecer hablaba en serio.

Note que mi padre y Darien se acercaban a nosotras, no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que pensé que tal vez esa habitación tendría algún sillón, y si era preciso tendría yo que dormir en el suelo. Mi madre hizo los cambios pertinentes y el mozo nos dirigió a la habitación "nupcial", yo me moría de la pena no quería ni verlo a la cara, el noto que algo pasaba seguramente, pero no trato de impedirlo a ninguna costa.

Entramos a la habitación, si era amplia pero no note ningún sofá relativamente grande como para poder acomodarme en el. El mozo dejo las maletas y Darien le dio una propina, no quise voltear a verlo, así que me dirigí a buscar el baño, quería apartarme lo más rápido posible. Pero claro se me había pasado un ligero detalle, las maletas las tenía el, así que tuve que regresar a su lado, el se encontraba parado, cruzado de brazos con un gesto extraño en la mirada.

—Lo sé, lo siento, hubieras preferido un cuarto para ti solo, pero se me paso ese detalle y no había otro cuarto disponible, pero no te apures buscare en el armario a ver si hay algunas sabanas y yo dormiré en el suelo.

—No por supuesto que no aras eso, la cama es suficientemente grande.

— _¡¿Qué?..._dormir contigo

—Exacto, solo dormir, además hubiera sido bastante extraño para todos que pidieras cuartos separados, ¿no crees? – odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, tomo las maletas y las llevo a la recamara, en efecto la cama era bastante grande y con muchas almohadas.

Las deposito en el piso y compenso a quitarse el saco y la corbata, yo tome mi equipaje y empecé a buscar algo con que dormir, no quería sacar todas mis cosas pero tuve que hacerlo porque no encontraba las camisetas, cuando note que él estaba cerca de mí, tomando la revista donde venia el artículo que me había llevado a encontrarlo. Se me congelo el cerebro en ese momento.

— ¿Como supiste que era yo? – me pregunto ojeándola y llegando al artículo de "Contrata a tu cita"

— Pues… tengo amigos en la editorial

— Entonces eso de que una amiga te había recomendado era solo gancho.

— Nunca preguntaste el nombre de mi amiga, y si ella fue la que te recomendó aunque nunca dije que te conociera.

— Vaya eso de la confidencialidad en esa publicación no es exactamente lo que se espera

Se coloco al otro extremo de la cama justo frente mío y soltó la revista, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y a quitársela, yo me asuste y me gire a mirar a otro lado, el soltó una leve risa.

—En el precio va incluido la vista – era un descarado yo me solté el cabello para ocultar mi rostro que empezaba a sonrojarse me senté en la cama y me quite los zapatos, oí como sus prendas poco a poco iban abandonando su cuerpo, sentí una presión en mi estomago, así que corrí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y el cabello cuando lo vi que entraba solo en calzoncillos blancos.

— Si no te molesta voy a darme un baño.

— Puedes esperar 2 min en lo que termino – voltee a verlo de reojo

— No te apures no necesito el tocador – y vi como se quitaba los calzoncillos y dejaba ver sus perfectos glúteos, mi corazón estaba como caballo de carreras a punto de salir a galope.

Me enjuague la boca, y salí de ahí, ni siquiera me atreví a cerrar la puerta, lo bueno es que el cancel de la regadera tenía una película opaca que solo me dejaba ver la silueta de su cuerpo, porque claro yo no podía dejar de darle unas cuantas miraditas, seamos honestos no soy de palo.

Tome la revista y recordé que había cierta serie de preguntas que tenía en el aire de aquel artículo, así que pensé que podría hacerlas mientras él se duchaba, así no tendría que mirarlo y arrepentirme de hacerlas, ya habíamos hablado de mi pero no sabía mucho de él, mas lo que aquel artículo me había dicho.

—_Perdón pero puedo hacerte unas preguntas_ — grite.

— Sí pero deberías acercarte para poder escucharte – cretino, no iba dejarme seducir por sus encantos, al menos no la primera noche. Me aclare la garganta y proseguí

— Hay una parte en el articulo donde cuenta tus inicios y dice que eras sustituto sexual y luego dejaste de hacerlo para trabajar por tu cuenta, ¿es cierta? – el se rio bajito pero para mi sorpresa contesto.

— Uno no debe creer todo lo que se dice, si quieres vender en una revista para mujeres debes ser un poco más convincente – el tipo me estaba tomando el pelo, o era demasiado inteligente para evadir mi pregunta

— Eso es un ¿sí o un no?

— Cuando era chico mi madre trabajaba en un burdel, era bailarina exótica, así que yo convivía con todas aquellas mujeres que me enseñaban sus encantos sin tener que pagar por ello, cuando crecí sentí la necesidad de explorar el sexo y la intimidad de varias formas – yo no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, tome asiento en el retrete imaginando por lo que debió pasar para llegar a ese punto, tenía la mirada ida y me tapaba la boca con la mano, cuando de pronto note que el cancel estaba abierto, solo su cara sobresalía y me miraba con una gran sonrisa como de malicia.

— ¿Qué? – soltó una risa

— Te estoy bromeando, no puedes creer en todo lo que se dice solo para vender revistas para mujeres.

— Eres un maldito – tome la toalla y se la avente, el la tomo en el aire

— Gracias, esto era justo no lo que necesitaba— abrió mas el cancel y baje la vista a la revista y me gire, quedando de lado, no pretendía ver, aunque ya hubiera pagado por ello.

— Hablas de contratar citas, para que las mujeres sientan seguridad y puedan encontrar una pareja estable en un futuro y te cito textualmente. " toda mujer tiene la vida amorosa que desea", eso me parece una completa mentira yo ! Ooooooooh! – no note que él estaba justo frente de mi y cuando me gire a mirar que estaba haciendo, ¡oh dios! Tenía yo su …. Miembro … justo frente a mis ojos, me gire rápidamente cubriendo mi boca no sin antes volver a dar una pequeña mirada solo para cerciorarme de que "eso", estaba ahí ya que el no parecía haberse movido, me aclare la garganta y con el corazón desbocado continúe tratando de hilar de nuevo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Crees que quiero seguir soltera y vivir traumada con un tipo que me dejo cuando menos me lo esperaba?

— Primero no existe eso de _"cuando menos me lo esperaba" _y segundo… si

— _¡¿Qué?_? — me gire oscamente, en verdad aquello me hizo enojar, ya no me importo si estuviera desnudo o no solo quería reprocharle por qué pensaba eso de mi si no me conocía, pero él no me dejo hablar

— Cuando estés lista a ceder, a dejar de ser soltera e infeliz, lo harás – él seguía secándose y yo solo miraba sus ojos que me tenían como hipnotizada, vi como se cubría la cintura con la toalla y se alejaba hacia la cama, sin dejar de hablar, yo lo seguí no daba crédito a aquellas palabras.

— Hasta entonces, seguirás dudando de ti. – solté la revista me dirigí al baño acompañada de mi ropa de dormir, no quise hablar hasta pensar bien lo que le contestaría, ese tipo era demasiado inteligente solo para ser "acompañante"

Salí pensando en Seiya porque de cierta forma todo esto se trataba de él y no de mi, ahora que lo escuchaba hablar me preguntaba en realidad que le había dicho. Note que él estaba de espaldas a mi del otro lado de la cama, comencé a colocar una barrera de almohadas entre los dos, el solo miro de reojo y sonrió, no podía permitir que algo sucediera con un tipo que contrate, además recordé que dijo que me costaría más y no pensaba gastar un centavo más en el.

— ¿Darien?, Cuando hablaste con Seiya, ¿Cómo lo notaste? – Darien se iba metiendo lentamente en la cama sin voltear a verme

— Como un idiota ensimismado e inofensivo – note que solo traía puesto el pantalón de dormir y su perfecta espalda de nadador.

— Hablo en serio

— Lo note… atormentado

— ¿De qué manera?... como si estuviera…celoso o arrepentido… de haber destruido nuestra vida juntos – yo me iba deslizando en la cama también pero el ya no contestaba

— Es que… esto no está resultando como pensaba….¿Darien? – mire sobre las almohadas esperando obtener respuesta pero al parecer en verdad estaba cansado o solo se hacia el que dormía, parece tan maduro en ni siquiera voltearme a ver.

Me aleje de él y me corrí lo mas que pude a la orilla, apague la luz de la mesita de al lado y espere a que el sueño fuera apoderándose de mi lentamente, no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro con Seiya, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Darien.

**POV DARIEN**

Ella empezó a preguntarme de el tipo ese Seiya, a mi me dio nausea solo de pensar que él era la razón de que ella se sintiera así, ya estaba yo perfectamente bien acomodado en la cama, dándole la espalda, no quería que mi subconsciente me traicionara y en un impulso de macho alfa le saltara yo encima, no quería ver ni siquiera que traía puesto, no podía imaginarla con menos ropa que ese vestido azul que me estaba haciendo comerme el cerebro. La deje que hablara cerré los ojos no quería seguir oyendo de él, no sé en qué momento paso pero me propuse ayudarla a que se olvidara de su propósito, así que no quería alentarla más, con la información que ya tenía era suficiente.

**POV SERENA**

Abrí los ojos, estaba yo más que en la orilla de la cama, de pronto como un flashazo recordé a ese hombre que estaba justo en el extremo opuesto, quise pararme de golpe sin que lo notara pero mis esfuerzos se vieron entorpecidos cuando sentí que mis muslos estaban atorados con las sabanas, no pude ni meter las manos cuando sentí el golpe seco en el piso. Ya estaba, logre despertarlo de un brinco

— Serena, estas bien? – no lo veía, parecía yo la momia de Egipto envuelta en todas esas sabanas, como pude me deshice de ellas y ya sentía yo sus manos encima de mi cuerpo cuando me pare de un solo golpe.

—Si si todo bien — fui hacia mi equipaje, tome todo y me encerré en el baño, después de una hora salí lo más cómoda que pude, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, camiseta blanca. El se encontraba en el sillón al lado del tocado ojeando lo que parecía un libro, ya se había cambiado.

—Buenos días— me dijo sonriendo, yo le conteste con una sonrisa un poco apenada – si no te importa necesito afeitarme.

Se metió al baño y yo aproveche para ponerme algo de maquillaje.

— Cual es el plan para el día de hoy

— Pues debo de pasar por mi vestido de la boda y mi vestuario de la despedida de soltero, por cierto – busque en mi bolsa, el se sentó a mi lado en el pequeño asiento del tocador, mientras yo sacaba una tarjeta que le extendí – esta es la dirección de la despedida de soltero de Yaten, creo que mi papa no va a ir, así que…

— Claro yo iré en representación de la familia – reí para mis adentros.

Hoy en ese momento que alguien llamo a la puerta. Darien sin preguntármelo se levanto a abrir

—Buenos días que tal durmieron – la voz de mi madre, tan estridente como siempre— si no les molesta rentamos un auto para que pudieran transportarse y me alegra mucho que no sea Serena la que maneje, eso de tener el volante a la izquierda no le va bien – oí que le decía a Darien, no veía yo la escena pero no quería estar de frente, podría hacerle daño.

Tome mi bolso y salí al encuentro de mi "adorada" progenitora

— por dios Serena, no tenias un mejor vestuario, solo ve a Darien – el enfundado en un pantalón de vestir beige y una camisa blanca, con un bléiser color gris y zapatos a tono.

— Madre voy por mi vestuario adecuado, pero de momento esto me sienta de maravilla.

— Yo también lo creo – Darien sonó tan convincente que mi madre ya no pudo chistar.

Pasamos toda la tarde con mis padres, desayunamos y comimos con ellos, pensé que seria una pesadilla, pero fue de lo mas normal, como si fuéramos una "bonita familia" en cuanto pudimos yo me fui con Darien para recoger la ropa que ya estaba pagada para que empezara la fiesta.

Llegamos al destino una boutique en Oxford Street, la temática de la despedida de soltero era un popular anime japonés del cual mi hermanita era fan, a decir verdad ambas pero no podía decirle eso a Darien.

Me empacaron la caja del vestido de Dama de Honor y salí enfundada en mi traje de marinera Scout, blanco, minifalda azul a tono de la solapa marinera y botas Rojas en contraste con el moño que colgaba de mi pecho y espalda baja, para terminar el atuendo, guantes blancos a los codos y dos coletas de niña.

Darien movía la cabeza, algo sonrojado, meriendo mi vestuario de la boda en la cajuela.

— Yo no tengo que ir disfrazado de algún modo a la despedida de Yaten ¿o sí? – debido a que me sentía algo dolida por la forma en que me miraba y reía le dije que si, disfrute por unos momentos su rostro blanco como su camisa y saque de mi bolsa un antifaz blanco que le extendí.

— ¡Cielos! ya me había espantado – le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo y creo sentir más dolor que el. Me dirigí al coche pero el solo me miraba por detrás.

— Creo que deberíamos ir caminando

— ¿Qué?— me voltee a mirarlo sorpresivamente – ni creas que me voy a ir así caminando, ¿tu quieres que miradas lujuriosas a mi paso hagan sentirme como una cualquiera? – dejo de reír y se puso algo serio abriéndome la puerta del coche.

— Solo quería que vieran que eres una mujer hermosa segura de sí misma, y que no le importa lo que opinen los demás.

Me subí al coche un poco ruborizada por su comentario y no podía más que ver mis rodillas que las apretaba esperando que no se me viera el short blanco que traía puesto.

— ¿Ya habías sido "acompañante" en un casamiento?– quería desviar el tema de mi atuendo.

— La verdad no, pero he ido a funerales

— ¿Cómo puedes querer un "acompañante" para un funeral?

— Yo creo que es bastante razonable en esos casos, ¿imagina pasar por algo así solo? – no me detuve a pensarlo de ese modo pero sin duda tenía razón.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido… atracción por alguna de tus clientes?

— Se que te intriga lo que hago pero no hablo de mis otros "clientes"

— ¡Vamos! – Insistí — ¿Cuántas quieren acostarse contigo? – hizo una mueca de risa, por la pregunta tan directa, de alguna forma quería vengarme por haberse burlado de mi atuendo

— No todo se trata de sexo, es más compañía, escuchar, entender lo que en esos momentos necesitan.

— Hay por favor, suenas como el Yoda del servicio de acompañantes, encontrarte fue más difícil que entrar en la universidad, no me imagino que las mujeres solo te busquen para hablar.

— Aunque no lo creas, a veces se busca a alguien que les diga lo que no pueden ver en sí mismas, al mirarse a un espejo, se trata de ser más….

— ¿Sutil?

— Correcto, hacer que se olviden del mundo que las subestima. En esos momentos no se trata de mi, si no de ti, de ellas.

— ¿Ah sí?— Detuvo el coche y me abrió la puerta, yo no entendía como podía decir eso, así que se me hizo tan fácil decirle – Muéstrame como lo haces – el solo se rio y negó con la cabera, deje mi bolsa sobre el coche y lo rete

—Vamos hazlo, ¿qué te frena? – el no dejaba de mirarme, no a mi ropa, si no a mí, directamente a los ojos

— ¿Qué es lo que me detiene… no lo sé tal vez las palabras MORALMENTE DESAGRADABLE? – no podía creer que eso le había lastimado de algún modo el ego

— Vamos, dime como lo haces – de repente me sostuvo de la cintura y me aprisiono entre él y la puerta del auto.

— Cierra los ojos – me lo dijo bajito como susurrando, pestañee un poco y medio abrí los ojos por que comencé a sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, y volvió a decir – confía, cierra los ojos – yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa, sabía lo que venía, un beso que me dejaría sin aliento, así que chupe un poco mis labios y medio abrí un ojo, y en tono bajo y pausado con una voz que me erizo la piel – _CIERRA-LOS-OJOS_ – sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello no pude mas y deje que me llevara al país de los ensueños.

— _Estas a salvo, puedes relajarte_ – me decía mientras con su mano izquierda recorría mi cintura, y con la derecha iba recorriendo mi cuello y boca con sus dedos — _no voy a besarte_ — y acercaba su cara mas a mi cuello, yo sentía su respiración y su cuerpo pegado al mío, mientras su mano acariciaba mi espalda — _se arrepentirá tanto de haberte perdido, olvida el pasado, el dolor_ – y yo sentía como mi vientre bajo empezaba a sufrir como espasmos — _y recuerda _— y en eso sentí su miembro pegado a mí y yo simplemente me estremecí, encima lo que dijo después, simplemente me sacudió — _eres una mujer increíble… si haces eso, no solo se dará cuenta lo que perdió, tu serás la que saldrás ganando_ — en ese momento se alejo de mí, yo no podía pensar, ni sentir, estaba alucinada, saliendo de un masaje terapéutico.

—¡Santo..Dios!, vales cada centavo – yo no podía abrir los ojos.

— Debes entrar ya – claro ya había olvidado la despedida

— Muy bien Yoda – abrí los ojos, me incorpore pero sentí un ligero mareo, nunca había sentido tal orgasmo, me tambalee y camine sin sentido, el me sostuvo y me guio hasta la puerta.

Pasado el susto, comenzó la fiesta, mis amigas y mi hermana ya estaban entradas en copas.

— Vamos Serena tienes que ponerte a tono – me sirvieron un tequila y empezamos a hacer competencias, llevaba ya un rato cuando lo vi entrar.

— Lo siento damas solo vine a dejar algo que olvidaron en el auto – Darien sostenía mi bolso, con lo que había sucedido y lo aturdida que me encontraba simplemente lo había olvidado, pero las hormonas de esas mujeres mezcladas con alcohol simplemente hacían a aquel hombre más apetecible para ellas, empezaron a acercársele, a olerlo, inclusive rosarlo, a el parecía no importarle, yo tenía más pena que el de algún modo.

— Gracias por arriesgarte de ese modo por un bolso

— Simplemente pensé que en algún momento de la noche lo necesitarías, pero me retiro no quiero arruinarles la velada – en ese momento Mina y Rei se acercaban a él.

— No te vayas, vamos tomate un solo trago con nosotras – le decía Rei con voz suplicante, así que le sirvieron un tequila y el no solo se lo bebió

— Esta bien, gracias por concederme unos segundos de este ritual femenino – alzando su vaso dijo unas palabras que volvieron locas a la multitud que lo rodeaba.

— Por los afortunados que las conquistaron, los fracasados que las perdieron y los bastardos con suerte que algún día las conocerán, Salud

— Y por el rey del gallinero – le contestaba Mina

— No sé de donde lo sacaste Serena, pero estoy convencida de que deberías de enviarle un regalo a Dios, una botella si es preciso – me decía sin dejar de mirarlo Lita, me acerque a él para alejarlo de la multitud

— Debe ser genial que te paguen por ser tu mismo — le dije lo más bajo que pude para que nadie pudiera oírme.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo era así?— me contesto dándome un ligero beso en la boca, que me hizo sentir un par de chispas

— Vamos princesa lo puedes hacer mejor – me gritaban las chicas desde lejos, así que lo tome de la camisa y le plantee un beso tan apasionado que se me fue el aire, por un par de segundos, solo era el contacto con los labios y yo sentía que lo hacía de maravilla cuando sentí sus brazos aprisionarme a su pecho y su lengua saboreando mis dientes, deje de oír el ruido, lo tome por el cuello y lo adentre mas a mi, sentí que el aliento me faltaba y me aleje, el me soltó y recobre el aliento, me miro tiernamente y sonrió al oír los aullidos de las chicas detrás, le dedique una sonrisa y me gire haciendo más grande aun esa sonrisa, caminando hacia las chicas quienes me abrazaban.

— ¿Quien le da otro trago a mi media hermana? — grito Mina y me miro con ternura — eres mi media hermana pero te quiero como a una entera – y me abrazo al decirlo, note algo de tristeza en sus palabras, como cuando éramos niñas y hacia algo malo, algo que me involucraba, solo me miraba de esa manera y me abrazaba, supongo que era un poco la borrachera y saber que en un par de días estaría consagrada a una sola persona.

**POV DARIEN**

Llegue a la dirección que Serena me había proporcionado y ahí estaba, la contraparte del ritual femenino, hombre bebiendo y contando anécdotas de mujeres, no entendía el fin de esas fiestas, pero suponía que servía de desastres antes de ser lo más propios para la familia.

Me adentre a la velada y pedí un vaso con tequila y un limón, no pretendía perderme, el chico que se encontraba en la barra parecía conocerme.

— ¿Darien? — me gire a mirarle el rostro

— ¡Andrew! — había sido mi compañero en la secundaria y mi amigo por muchos años hasta hace como 3 que yo había decidido desaparecer, no entendía que hacia ahí

— ¿Qué haces en Londres?, el mundo es tan pequeño – no podía mentirle pero debía hacerlo

— Vine a la boda de la hermana de mi novia

—Vaya alguien por fin logro meterte en cintura, eso es increíble – se reía como extrañado, en verdad nunca me había detenido a ver como la gente que me conocía me veía, ¿en verdad era tan patán como para no poder tener a alguien de planta?

— Si es una chica increíble, me ha hecho reconsiderar mi vida – y es que en verdad eso estaba pasando, las horas con Serena me estaban empezando a hacer revalorar lo que quería para mi vida.

Nos pusimos al día, el había regresado a Londres por una novia que al final lo abandono, Andrew siempre siguiendo al corazón y ahora trabajaba con Taiki el novio de Amy, casualmente amiga de Serena, yo le conté la media verdad de mi vida, al parecer Serena había visto en mi algo que no era del todo mentira, yo era Medico ginecólogo, en mi tiempo libre trabajaba de "acompañante" de un negocio de una amiga, claro que eso no se lo mencione.

Transcurrió la noche, gracias a Andrew no me la estaba pasando tan mal, me dirigí al sanitario de hombres cuando oí una conversación que llamo mi atención.

— Ya lo viste

— ¿A quién?

—A ese sujeto, el novio de Serena, hay algo en el que no me agrada.

Reconocí las voces, era el ex de Serena y su hermano Yaten

— Que es más alto que tu, tiene como menos porcentaje de grasa que tu y se acuesta con tu ex.

— No, no me refería a eso, solo que se pavonea como si fuera el dueño del lugar eso me molesta, siento que no va con Serena, no creo que sea digno de ella

— ¿Y tu si? – me aleje de la conversación no quería que me descubrieran, sin duda el plan de Serena estaba surtiendo efecto.

Después de un rato, Yaten y Taiki se reunieron con Nicolas y se acercaron a Andrew y a mí, Seiya se mantenía lejos, al parecer no quería rosarse conmigo. En eso empezó a oírse una música de fondo y comenzaron a entrar mujeres sema desnudas, Seiya se acerco a su hermano

— Vamos Yaten, es tu última oportunidad

— Seiya, te pedí que nada de nudistas – me aleje de la escena no quería verme involucrado, pero Taiki me sostuvo del brazo.

— Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, si se mete en problemas Mina no me lo perdonara.— Le hice una indicación a Nicolas y Andrew, al parecer entendieron mi indirecta, sacamos a Yaten de ahí ante la algarabía y el descontrol de la mayoría de los chicos

— Bueno chicos hay que dejarlos en sus casas – me dijo Nicolas

— No te preocupes yo me llevo a Yaten al hotel

— Estoy bien, me voy con Darien si quieren vuelvan a la fiesta.

— No la verdad ya estoy algo cansado – menciono Andrew

— Al igual que yo – contesto Nicolas

—Entonces que chicos, mañana me acompañaran a las clases de baile, no quiero pasar por esto solo— se dirigió Yaten a los 3 en forma de suplica

— Si viejo nos vemos ahí – le contesto Andrew y Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, se alejaron, yo lleve al hotel a Yaten, se tambaleaba un poco pero aun tenía conocimiento.

— No sé qué le pasa a Seiya, como si fuera acostarme con una stripper, estoy a punto de casarme

— Sé por experiencia que un hombre enamorado no quiere a una prostituta. Hiciste lo correcto Yaten

— Como sabes tanto… – me dijo con una voz medio dormida – sobre tantas cosas – me reí y le conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no pretendía que el día de mañana recordara aquello

— Porque yo me prostituyo – soltó una carcajada sonora, que me hizo reír a la par

— Cielos esa si fue muy buena, eres tan gracioso

— ¿Te ayudo? – cuando vi que trastabillaba

— No, no estoy bien yo sé donde esta mi cuarto, no andes diciendo eso tan a la ligera, creerán que es cierto — y volvió a reír, agache la mirada y me dirigí a la habitación.

Me desvestí, me puse el pantalón de la pijama, acomode las sabanas y almohadas en el piso, presentía que Serena no iba a llegar en la condición mas optima esta noche, así que le dejaría la cama solo para ella. Esa mujer empezaba a cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, después de ver la actitud de Seiya y saber que pensaba, quería mas alejarla de él, no podía permitirle que la volviera a lastimar, esta vez estaba yo y no lo dejaría.

**POV SERENA**

Ya todas estábamos muy mareadas, salimos hacia la limosina que ya nos esperaba y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que me había regresado a la vida, tenia tanto tiempo sin sentir esa sensación de bienestar, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, así que les pedí a las chicas que nos detuviéramos en un cajero.

Cuánto dinero mas necesitaba para poder conseguir lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, no sabía pero saque lo mas que pude, no sé si el día de mañana me arrepentiría, lo que si sabía es que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que alguien me deseaba, así tuviera que pagar por ello, ya lo había hecho para traerlo aquí. Metí el efectivo en mi bolso, me despedí de las chicas como pude y me dirigí al hotel, esperando que el ya se encontrara ahí.

Pregunte en la recepción y me indicaron que el "joven" que se hospedaba conmigo ya se encontraba en la habitación. En el elevador me quite las botas que ya me mataban y no recuerdo que mas mi mente empezaba a fallarme, me dirigí al cuarto pero al parecer tanto tequila ya empezaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, pero eso no iba a hacer que desistiera de mi propósito.

No encontraba la maldita llave de la habitación, ya no podía sostenerme muy bien en pie me recargue en la puerta pero creo que en el intento no me pude sostener y caí al suelo. En eso se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba con el dorso completamente desnudo y yo completamente ebria.

**POV DARIEN**

Al abrir la puerta la vi sentada en el piso mirándome como medio dormida. No le di tiempo a que me dijera nada la tome en brazos, tome su bolso y lo coloque en la mesa de noche y a ella la deposite en la cama, las botas ya no las traía, salí a buscarlas y pensando que tal vez las había dejado en el pasillo, para mi sorpresa estaban en el elevador junto con unos short blancos, eso me hizo estremecer, ¿acaso venia desnudándose?

Me metí a la habitación, ella ya estaba incorporada sentada a la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Necesitas algo Serena? – presentí que no entendería lo que le decía, ella me miraba como si no existiera nada mas en el cuarto.

Me hinque frente de ella esperando ver si le pasaba algo, de pronto ella se me fue encima besándome, me agarro mal puesto por qué me fui hacia atrás con su cuerpo sobre del mío, sus labios succionaban los míos con suma desesperación.

Trate de apartarla de mi pero no lo conseguí, al parecer el alcohol había surtido cierto efecto en ella que le daba las fuerzas suficientes para sostenerme y no soltarme, deje que ella se desahogara en mis labios, pero empecé a sentir la necesidad también que al parecer ella tenía de mi.

El corazón empezó a acelerárseme, sus manos se enlazaban en mi cabello y yo empecé a acariciar su espalda, ella empezaba a soltarse pero yo ya no podía soltarla, aun así la deje, ella se incorporo y entendí que el impulso que la sostenía se había acabado. Para mi sorpresa no fue así, me incorpore con ella y me acerque sigilosamente ella se giro quedando de espaldas a mi, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

— Puedes ayudarme, este atuendo me está matando.

Comencé desatando suavemente el moño de la espalda y el cierre del traje que se encontraba ceñido a su esbelta figura, me arriesgue y le bese el cuello, ella no se aparto, fui bajando poco a poco el traje y casi me sobresalte al ver el brasier sin tirantes, blanco de encaje, me acerque mas lentamente a ella esperando que no se apartara, volvió a ponerse de frente mío y me acariciaba el torso al mismo tiempo que me besaba, me fue empujando hacia la cama y me obligo a tenderme en ella, no daba crédito al espectáculo que tenía enfrente, ella comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, hasta quedar solo con el brasier y una tanga de encaje, se soltó el largo cabello rubio y poco a poco se fue colocando sobre mí, sentí sus pechos hacer contacto con mi pecho desnudo, ella siguió acariciándolo y dejando suaves besos húmedos por mi piel, yo estaba en transe, ya no podía pensar, no intente meter las manos deje que ella trabajara sola, hasta que poso su mano sobre mi miembro que ya estaba endurecido por el poco rose de su cuerpo, la tome por la cintura y la gira quedando ahora encima de ella, sus manos tomaron mi cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, la tome por el rostro y la bese, lentamente fui metiéndome en su boca como abría querido hacerlo en el bar donde todas sus conocidas nos miraban, pero no me permití hacerlo porque temí perder el control, ella comenzaba a enterrarme sus dedos en los hombros, la respiración comenzó a fallarle se notaba agitada.

La aparte de mi boca y contemple sus ojos, me estaba volviendo loco, desde la primera vez que había posado sus labios en los míos, yo solo imaginaba este momento, seguí acariciándola, el cuello, su pecho, comencé sobando uno hasta lograr mi cometido, sentí endurecer su pezón sobre el encaje y arremetí contra el otro mientras repartia besos por el cuello, ella cerró los ojos arqueando su cuerpo contra el mío a cada rose de mi mano, comencé a ziczagear con los dedos en su vientre y baje hasta su entre pierna, ella no abrió los ojos , así que me atreví a tocarla, baje un poco su tanga hasta comenzar a sentir su sexo, baje un poco mas sin dejar de besarle el cuello, ella era pequeña a mis brazos, empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos y yo continúe, encontré lo que necesitaba su clítoris y comencé a sobar con los dedos, a lo que su respiración me indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando se aceleraba y se tensaba su cuerpo, empecé a sentir su húmedo ser , mientras yo sentía que la sangre se me agolpaba en el miembro pero no podía parar, ella se arqueaba mas y mas, y seguía el vaivén de mis dedos que jugaban en su vulva, no podía dejar de besarla, ella seguía emitiendo gemidos mas y mas fuertes hasta que sentí que había llegado a un pequeño orgasmo cuando apretó sus piernas y me abrazo con fuerza, saque mi mano y la bese, no pretendía hacer mas con ella, no estaba en las condiciones, pero ella no dejo de insistir, abrió los ojos yo me incorpore y se quito el brasier, dejando a mi vista los más perfectos senos que imaginaba, se bajo lentamente la tanga hasta quedar completamente desnuda me giro de lado y me contemplo, comenzó a jugar con mis pezones y metió uno de ellos a su boca, yo apreté los dientes y los ojos mientras ella no dejaba de succionar, comenzó a acariciarme, su mano bajo y la sentí entrar en mi pantalón, le detuve pero ella insistió y no pude hacer nada, encontró mi miembro y empezó a sobarlo yo sentía que la sangre me corría demasiado rápido, dejo de besar mi pecho y bajo lentamente hacia mi estomago poniendo delicados besos, se empezó a deshacer de mi pijama y después lentamente de mis bóxer, no daba crédito a lo que hacía, era una experta en el juego de la seducción, me lanzo brevemente una mirada que me oprimió el corazón.

Siguió jugando con mi pene, comenzó a masturbarme y yo ya no podía, sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía en su mano, pero ella no se detuvo hasta conseguir su propósito, comenzó a reír por lo bajo y pude ver su mirada maliciosa, volví a girarme sobre de ella quedando encima, esta vez yo tendría el control.

Comencé a besarla, el cuello, lenta y pausadamente, ella sostenía mi espalda fue bajando sus manos hasta encontrar mis glúteos que apretaba contra su pelvis, aun no quería penetrarla, primero jugaría ese juego que ella ya había empezado, seguí recorriendo su cuerpo con mi boca hasta encontrar sus pezones, que se endurecieron al contacto con mis labios, lamí uno a uno con la punta de la lengua, note como ella echaba la cabeza hacia la almohada y arqueaba su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a gemir de placer, me ocupe de ambos senos mientras rosaba mi pene con su vientre, ya me dolía de sentirla tan cerca, pero quería saborearla a cada centímetro, ella estaba en un transe de excitación del cual no pretendía sacarla, poco a poco rose mi mano con sus glúteos y sus caderas, bese sus costados y su sexo, sentí su sabor en mi boca y algo me enloqueció, ya era demasiado estimulo, los dos comenzábamos a sudar de mas, así que me coloque sobre su pelvis y encontré el camino, sin pensarlo la penetre, ella lanzo un breve grito y me abrazo más fuerte.

Sentí como su pelvis comenzaba a moverse, abordé con movimientos suaves que poco a poco se fueron intensificando y busque su cara con mi rostro, la vi, más bella que nunca, ella sonrió y apretó un poco sus ojos con cada envestida, no me soltaba y yo tampoco a ella, sentía que la aprisionaba con mi cuerpo así que puse todo mi peso sobre los codos y las rodillas para no aplastarla, era tan pequeña que sentía que la rompería, pero la excitación que me producía ya no me permitía parar, la tome del rostro con una mano y comencé a besarla, al ritmo del movimiento de mis caderas y su pelvis, continúe una y otra y otra vez, excitándome a la par de sus gemidos comencé a acelerar el ritmo y le solté los labios ella clavo su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a emitir gritos en mi oído, seguí embistiendo hasta que sentí sus músculos contraerse y sentí que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Una y otra vez, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero yo no podía soltarla, hasta el punto en que los dos soltamos el ultimo grito de placer.

Ella se destenso y se dejo caer suavemente en la cama, pero sin dejar de abrazarme nuestra respiración agitada fue cobrando poco a poco un ritmo pausado, yo encima de ella no quería mirarla, sentí haberme aprovechado de su condición. Pero ella me hizo volver a la realidad.

— A sido maravilloso— me abrazaba con sus brazos alrededor mío y sobando tiernamente mi espalda, me incorpore salí poco a poco de ella, no quería hacerle daño, me recosté al lado y encontré su mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban como de alegría, tenía una pequeña mueca en su rostro como sonriéndome. Aparte mis brazos de ella, pero se acerco a mi abrazándome de nuevo.

—Espera déjame taparte – me levante de la cama para poder meterla dentro de las sabanas y el edredón, la arrope y cuando sintió el calor cerró los ojos, pensé en dejarla dormir y me dirigí a mi cama improvisada en el piso, pero la vi tan indefensa y desnuda que no pude contenerme, me deslice a su lado quedando de frente a ella y la abrace, ella acomodo su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi pecho rodeando mi cintura, ya no podía soltarla, le acaricie el rostro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y ella ya no volvió a abrir los ojos se quedo dormida, seguí acariciándola el rostro y el cabello, coloque mi cabeza sobre la suya y deje que su olor me llevara a un sueño profundo.

****

**PUES BIEN ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, CREO QUE ME EMOCIONE Y CONTE DE MAS, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTA ADAPTACION, ESPERO ESTA SEMANA PODER TERMINAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS ESCRIBIRE, SUPONGO QUE LO QUE LA HISTORIA ME PIDA, ESPERO NO LOS DEFRAUDE Y SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDOLA TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIENDOLA**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAAAADIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTRATANDO A MÍ CITA**

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que ha sido adaptado: TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young**

**Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE WEDDING DATE**

**CAPITULO 3**

Sentí una punzada en la cabeza, tenia jaqueca y una sed espantosa, de pronto sentí en mi piel solo el toque de las sabanas, mire hacia el interior— _¡oh oh! _– no traía ropa, me incorpore sosteniendo la sabana, de pronto me di cuenta que no había nadie más en la cama, no recordaba mucho, trate de hacer memoria, pero me desconcentro el sonido de la regadera, me levante rápidamente y fui hacia mi maleta, me puse la primera camiseta que encontré unos shorts y tenis.

Mis cosas de un día antes se encontraban acomodadas en el sillón junto al tocador, la verdad no recordaba como las había yo doblado tan perfectamente, de pronto recordé el dinero del cajero, busque mi bolsa por todos lados, salí hacia la entrada y estaba ahí en la mesa de noche, la tome y la abrí rápidamente y hay estaba todo el efectivo que había sacado desesperadamente la noche anterior, como pude pensar siquiera en hacerlo, sin duda estaba yo demasiado tomada para pensar.

Ya no oí la regadera, y corrí hacia el cuarto no sabía dónde esconder la bolsa, así que la metí debajo de las sabanas, cuando note que había otro par de sabanas en el piso con unas almohadas, ¿podría ser que realmente no hubiera pasado nada?

— Hola buenos días – sentí su respiración en mi oído y me gire rápidamente para encontrar su rostro frente al mío.

— Sucede algo malo – no sabía que decirle, sentirlo tan cerca me empezaba a dar cosquillas en las manos y el estomago.

— No nada — me aleje de él y me lleve la mano a la boca y la otra a la cabeza, mi aliento olía a estiércol y la cabeza me punzaba.

En eso se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, me asuste pensando que era mi madre y corrí al baño, Darien fue a abrir, pegue el oído a la puerta pero no entendía mucho. Me sobre salte cuando toco la puerta del baño.

— En un par de minutos salgo – me lave los dientes y la cara, espere a contener un poco el nerviosismo. Trate de no mirarlo, hice como que buscaba cosas en mis maletas.

— Te pedí unas aspirinas o una cerveza, lo que más te apetezca para la resaca – lo mire tímidamente y note que me ofrecía un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas, me incorpore y las tome

— Gracias, creo que tomare las aspirinas — volví a sentarme en el banco frente al tocador, la duda me comía la cabeza, así que se lo solté

— ¿Que paso anoche?

— No lo recuerdas

— No… por eso te pregunto — me estaba empezando a irritar. El bajo la mirada y comenzó a levantar las sabanas del piso

— No paso nada

— ¿De verdad? – respire sonoramente como quitándome un peso de encima, cuando oí que quitaba las sabanas de la cama, me gire rápidamente y estaba ahí viendo mi bolsa con todos los billetes que había sacado la noche anterior. Se me fue el color de la cara, y él se notaba irritado, ya se encontraba vestido, tomo el dinero y me miro con fiereza.

— ¡¿Esto era por lo de anoche? – yo no supe que decir, no podía hablar, lo miraba y estaba completamente molesto – ¡si te fuera a cobrar te dije que te avisaría primero! – me lo soltó casi gritando.

— Y sabes, para tu información te falta dinero— y aventó el dinero a la cama. Yo me empecé a enfurecer.

— Quieres decir que tendría que pagarte más de 1000 dólares por… — no me dejo terminar.

— Dólares no, libras, además incluye ya sabes…. – bajo la mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, yo estaba realmente molesta pero permanecí helada no pude articular palabra, comenzó a buscar en sus cosas — eso te cuesta otros 300 — me pare frente a el

— Y si no quería que me lo hicieras no había un descuento – le respondí en tono irónico

— Eso fue por lo que tú me hiciste a mi… — tomo su chaqueta – pero no te apures puedes guardar tu dinero por qué no paso nada— y salió azotando la puerta del cuarto.

Me asusto su comportamiento, me metí a la ducha y después de un rato mi mama llamaba a la puerta. Le abrí y entro mirándome acusadoramente.

— ¿Que le hiciste a Darien? – ¿acaso le había comentado algo?

— ¿Que te dijo? – me dio un poco de nervio que se hubiera ido sin aclarar las cosas.

— Me lo encontré en el lobby, no quiso desayunar se fue con tu hermana y Yaten, a unas clases de baile o algo así, me dijo que tu sabrías y le dejo las llaves del auto a tu papa.

Rápidamente me cepille el cabello tome mi bolso, le pedí las llaves del coche y salí corriendo, le llame a Lita, ella me dio la dirección del salón de baile, así que sin pensarlo me dirigí al lugar.

Sentía un nudo en el estomago, por el hambre y un poco de la resaca, en el camino empecé a recordar, de pronto todo salto a mi mente, la caída en la puerta, sus brazos en mi cuerpo llevándome a la cama, sus caricias, me frene rápidamente por qué no me di cuenta de que tenía el alto. En realidad había pasado, pero el… no sabía que pensar, el no podía sentir algo por mí, pero su rostro en la mañana… realmente estaba ofendido.

Me estacione, salí del auto alise el vestido rosa que traía y me dirigí a la puerta del salón de baile, decidida a aclarar las cosas.

**POV DARIEN**

Llegamos a las clases, Lita me pregunto por Serena y le dije que se había quedado dormida, que en un rato más nos alcanzaba, no quería dar más explicaciones, no sabía porque me sentía tan decepcionado, por un momento pensé que lo de la noche anterior en verdad había sido importante para ella, no sé en qué momento llegue a especular que podía sentir algo por mí, era el objeto de negociación, no más.

La instructora nos hizo formar un círculo y tomarnos de la mano en lo que nos explicaba los pasos a seguir, de pronto la vi entrar, radiante como siempre no pude si no desviar la mirada.

— Serena tonta, siempre llegando tarde – le dijo Rei, Serena se coloco entre Amy y Taiki, de pronto la instructora pido nos pusiéramos en parejas, ella y yo quedamos uno frente al otro no pude si no mirarla, tenía un gesto de molestia me causo un poco de risa, creo que la rete a acercarse.

Me sujeto la mano y me la poso sobre su cintura, mientras tomaba mi otra mano, poso su mano sobre mi hombre e intento que me moviera, no quería mirarla pero no podía evitarlo, su cara enfurruñada me causaba un bienestar que me hacia reír y chuparme los labios.

— Veo que te complace hacerme sufrir— me dijo en tono bajo pero molesto, hicimos como que bailábamos y le puse el pie para que tropezara, cosa que conseguí pero la sostuve en el aire, al girarse ella me piso, en verdad me causo dolor y solo logre hacer una mueca resistiendo el ataque – ahora los dos sufriremos.

Seguimos intentando bailar, la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella me retaba sosteniendo la mirada enojada, hasta que empezó a suavizarla, la tensión se fue disipando, al parecer la música y tenerla entre mis brazos, fue haciendo que se desvaneciera poco a poco el recuerdo amargo de la mañana.

Me había propuesto ayudarla y al parecer solo había conseguido complicar más las cosas, no podía tener sentimientos por ella, sería inapropiado, además de imposible, una mujer inteligente como ella no se interesaría francamente en un tipo que piensa que su vida la dedica a venderse, era razonable su molestia al creer que me había aprovechado de su estado etílico y encima me ofendí por que intentara pagarme por ello, también era obvio que pretendía obtener acción ese día, yo le había dicho que le costaría, todo aquello simplemente me hacía reír sin sentido, en verdad la situación se me había salido de las manos, porque francamente… ¿me estaba enamorando?.

De pronto inmerso en mis pensamientos y su mirada no me di cuenta que la música se había detenido y todos alrededor empezaban a reír por que nosotros seguíamos moviéndonos.

— Vamos tortolos, ya entendí, si saben bailar hasta sin música, no me humillen — nos grito Yaten.

Serena bajo la mirada sin dejar de reír, al parecer yo tampoco podía quitarme la sonrisa de la boca, la abrace y nos dirigimos juntos al coche, ella me paso las llaves y entendí que habíamos firmado la paz, aunque ella no hablaba, solo miraba hacia la ventana pero su sonrisa al parecer no desaparecía y ese era buen indicio, así que rompí el hielo hablando yo primero.

— ¿Sabes porque no había ido a ninguna boda? – al parecer logre que saliera de su transe y me miro

— ¿Porqué no te gustan?

— Nop, porque nunca me lo habían pedido.

— Y que te hizo aceptar mi proposición, ¿lo desesperada que me oía o lo loco que sonaba?.

— No, realmente es que las bodas siempre sacan lo mejor o lo peor de las personas, de cierto modo todo es alegría y esperanza de que todo será mejor.

El resto del camino solo nos mirábamos de reojo y reíamos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, llegamos al hotel empacamos las cosas, ella se metió al baño a quitarse el vestido y ponerse mas cómoda, salió enfundad en unos jeans y camiseta pegados que dejaban ver perfectamente sus curvas, y nos dirigimos al la finca donde se realizaría la boda, al llegar los sirvientes tomaron nuestro equipaje y ella solo tomo mi mano.

Como era de esperarse volvimos a quedar en la misma habitación y a ella eso ya no pareció importarle, la tome de la cintura y salimos del lugar, empezamos a recorrer los alrededores y al parecer eso la tranquilizo.

— Puedes contarme de ti, ¿solo te dedicas a las "citas"?.

— Pues soy hijo único, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, me crie con mis abuelos, tengo una maestría en Medicina General en la Facultad de de la UBA.

— ¿Un momento, en serio eres medico? – reí un poco y afirme con la cabeza

— De hecho ese es mi trabajo de mayor ingreso

— Soy buena, para analizar personas no lo crees – la sujete por la cintura y la acerque a mi

— ¿Qué vez ahora? – ella tenso un poco el cuerpo, libero sus brazos y se colgó a mi cuello

— Pues creo que mis ojos ven algo que mi cerebro se niega a procesar – creo que empecé a entender un poco porque era algo parecido a lo que yo pensaba, así que ya no quise pensar y la bese, ella ni siquiera trato de alejarse.

Se organizo el picnic del día antes de la boda y realizaron una parrillada, Serena peleaba con Yaten y Rei por quien comería la pieza más grande de carne, yo solo reía mientras disfrutaba de una buena charla con el resto del clan, para mi mala suerte tuve que soportar la llegada de Seiya, toda la familia Kou estaba reunida, Andrew y Lita hicieron química y llevaban rato platicando, me alegro por el ya que era un tipo bastante serio y Lita era tal vez la pimienta que le faltaba. Todos parecían estar disfrutando la tarde. En especial Serena que no dejaba de mirarme y eso hacía que mi corazón se hinchara de gusto.

— Darien, ¿sabes donde esta Mina? – realmente yo no le había quitado la mirada a Serena así que de Mina no me había percatado, Yaten estaba como preocupado, el tipo me empezaba a caer demasiado bien.

— No en realidad, pero si quieres puedo irla a buscarla

— Si de favor, ya le gane a Serena el pedazo de Carne que le gusta y no quiero que justo antes de la boda se moleste por no cumplirle sus caprichos – todos rieron al unisonó.

— Perdón no me lo ganaste, solo fue por salvar tu pellejo – dijo Serena haciendo que todos los demás siguieran la burla

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — se acerco a mí y me rodeo con su brazo la cintura.

— No te preocupes no creo que ande muy lejos – la abrace también aprensándola a mi costado.

— No de hecho vi que se dirigía al pequeño rio de ahí atrás – Amy me indico con el dedo la dirección donde posiblemente se encontraba Mina. Bese la mejilla de Serena y me puse en camino hacia el lugar, Nicolas me alcanzo.

— También ando en busca de Seiya, necesitamos a otro integrante para organizar un buen juego de americano – nos dirigimos al rio y entre la maleza oímos voces, le indique a Nicolas con el dedo en mi boca que no hiciera ruido y lo que oímos simplemente me causo escalofrió.

— No puedes decirle a mi hermano.

— También ella es mi hermana, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad cuando pudiste', por qué quieres hacerlo ahora, no te das cuenta que está feliz, no puedes arruinarle eso, esto la destrozaría, tú fuiste el que me pidió que no le dijera nada y ahora solo así, no no me toques, si tu le dices a Serena yo le diré a Yaten, ya no puedo seguir con esto

— No me va a perdonar

— ¿Y crees que Serena si? Yo Amo a Yaten y sé que merece saberlo

— Tú no entiendes – y en eso note que miraba hacia el lugar donde Nicolas se encontraba – debo… no decirle a mi hermano… que perdí el... anillo – Mina lo miraba desconcertada y luego me vio dirigirme a ella y se volteo.

— ¿Perdiste el anillo…? — le pregunto Nicolas a Seiya y los dos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la familia, el solo me miro de reojo algo molesto y se fue, pero yo no me tragaba lo del anillo, me quede mirando a Mina y parecía que lloraba.

Me acerque a ella cuidadosamente

— Tu familia me envió a buscarte, al parecer no sabían dónde estabas y se preocuparon por que se acabara la carne sin ti siendo la primera en probarla – La mire de reojo y ella se limpiaba las lagrimas, pero seguía sollozando y me gire a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Necesitas a alguien que te escuche?, perdón no pude evitar oír un poco de su conversación y todo lo que le afecte a Serena sin duda que me interesa.

Volteo a mirarme algo sorprendido pero mi experiencia con las mujeres para obtener que me digan las cosas siempre había sido efectiva.

**POV SERENA**

Seguía esperando que apareciera Darién con Mina, todos se estaban alistando para el eminente juego de americano, cuando apareció Nicolas con Seiya, el verlo ya no me producía nauseas, creo que la venda de los ojos al fin se me había caído, no me gustaba que todo esto fuera a causa de otro hombre, pero creo que como me había mencionado Darién empezaba a dejar de ser infeliz, tal vez lo nuestro no fuera a durar mucho pero aria que valiera la pena.

Pensar solo en esa noche me hacía reír, Amy que se encontraba a mi lado me saco de mis meditaciones.

— Darién sí que me agrada, no solo ha conseguido amainar tu obsesión por Seiya, si no que te vez inclusive más feliz — me dio un pequeño abrazo, Amy siempre siendo la amiga protectora, pero si en efecto tenía toda la razón.

— Serena, podría robarte unos minutos — Seiya se encontraba frente a nosotras y por primera vez desde el primer día que estaba yo en Londres no sentí emoción de verlo.

— _¡Claro¡_ — lo tome del brazo cuando oí un comentario sarcástico de Amy.

— _!Si claro! _Robarle más tiempo, no te bastaron 4 míseros años de sufrimiento — me acerque a mi amiga y le susurre por lo bajo.

— Gracias, pero la próxima vez que me defiendas no des tanta información — Amy se puso roja como tomate y solo me sonrió diciendo "lo siento"

Me aleje un poco con Seiya dándole espacio para que pudiera hablar, pero no dejaba de mirar al rededor por si aparecía Darién

— Y bien ¿que necesitas?— el no me miraba a los ojos solo frotaba sus manos angustiosamente.

— Yo necesito que sepas que... — pero instintivamente mis ojos buscaban a una persona — ¿me estas escuchando Serena?

— Si perdón continua — no quería estar ahí necesitaba alejarme, ya no quería escuchar el "te quiero de vuelta en mi vida" y lo iba a impedir a toda costa.

— Serena el día de la fiesta de tus padres.

— Seiya olvídalo eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo no hay rencores... Debemos continuar

— No yo no puedo continuar — me sostenía de ambos lados de los brazos — necesito que me escuches y no espero que me entiendas pero... — yo en realidad trataba de escucharlo pero de pronto lo vi, Darién me miraba con ese gesto de molestia que ya empezaba a conocer, se giro para dirigirse a otro lado pero no podía perderlo.

— Esta bien Seiya — me solté de sus manos — lo que sea ya está olvidado de verdad no te angusties, de todas formas tu y yo ya no podríamos ser "buenos" amigos, perdón pero tengo que irme.

Me aleje de él dirigiéndome a Darién que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una cara de preocupación que me hizo de algún modo sentir contenta, lo tome del brazo y pegue mi rostro en su hombro lo mas que alcanzaba hasta ponerme de puntitas, el volteo sorpresivamente y me sonrió, pude ver algo en su mirada afligida, aunque no quise preguntar que, me tomo de la mano y la beso tiernamente, entendí que tal vez eran celos y solo pude darle un beso pequeño para que dejara de preocuparse.

Comimos, reímos, ellos jugaron mientras el resto de la familia seguía poniéndose al tanto de los preparativos de la boda, terminaba la tarde y regresamos a nuestras habitaciones para prepararnos para la cena de antes de la boda, era como el ensayo para el gran día, llegue a la habitación y comencé a desvestirme sin importarme que él estuviera ahí.

Entre al cuarto quitándome la camiseta de forma que él lo notara, pero no veía su rostro, la avente a la cama y me fui desasiendo de mis pantalones, aunque era un poco difícil ya que eran demasiado ajustados, me quede en ropa interior la cual por cierto era negra, la verdad trataba de provócalo, seguía sin mirarlo pero sabía que estaba inmóvil detrás de mi, me metí al baño y al cerrar la puerta lo mire a los ojos, el me seguía con la mirada, se notaba pensativo, después de todo si era un caballero.

Sentía que no entraría al baño aun así no le puse el seguro, esperando que se arrepintiera, empecé a pensar, cuando estoy sola me da por pensar, como era posible que solo bastaran tres días para que aquel sujeto pusiera mi vida de cabeza, de repente mi propósito de venganza contra Seiya se había desvanecido, ya no me importaba lo que pensara, me estaba dando cuenta que podía ser tan valiosa para otra persona que no fuera él, me empecé a dejar de compadecer, sabía que al cabo de la boda tal vez no vería mas a Darien, quien quería quedarse con "la loca contrata citas" pero algo bueno saldría de todo esto…. de eso estaba convencida.

Deje que el agua caliente disipara mis pensamientos, aunque lo único que conseguí es recordar la noche anterior, a mi mente venían espasmos de esa noche, mis manos instintivamente empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por donde él había estado, cerré los ojos y deje que el agua se desvaneciera en mi, sentía como la piel se me erizaba solo de recordarlo, empecé a bajar mi mano por mi cintura y la detuve a dos centímetros de mi bajo vientre… cuando sentí su mano posarse encima de la mía deteniéndola y su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, un breve susurro en mi oído me hizo brincar

— ¿Qué haces?— lo sentí completamente desnudo tras de mi

— Recordando – sentí su risa en mi oído – no entiendo que me pasa, realmente no sé nada de ti

— Ya te conté todo lo relevante – hizo a un lado mi cabello y empezó a acariciarme el cuello.

— No sé si te agrado, o te agrada alguien más, no te conozco realmente… — empezó a besarme el cuello, lo sentía en mi piel como las gotas de agua.

— Lo único que necesitas saber…. es que te extrañaba aun sin conocerte – eso me hizo girarme y encontrarme con sus ojos, no pude más que abrazarme a él y besarlo.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto como pluma, pude sentir su erección y su deseo por mí, no dejábamos de besarnos y busque el monomando de la regadera con mi mano y la cerré, el me sostuvo en el aire con una sola mano y yo colgada a su cuello como mono, le pase mis piernas por la cintura, cuando aparto su boca de mi pude ver su sonrisa a juego con sus ojos que irradiaban alegría, me saco lentamente del baño y me deposito suavemente en la cama, recorrió su mirada por mi cuerpo y lentamente puso sus piernas a los costados de las mías mientras tomaba mi rostro atrayéndolo a él, yo busque con desesperación su cuello con mis manos y lo atraje su rostro hasta mi, recostándolo suavemente sobre mi piel húmeda, sentí como su torso se pegaba a mi pecho desnudo mientras yo recorría con mis manos su espalda, estaba un poco tenso, note que no quería aplastarme con su cuerpo, así que lo jale de la cintura hacia mí cuerpo, dejo de besarme y busco mis ojos

— No te preocupes no me aplastas – note un leve toque de rubor en su cara y se dejo poco a poco caer sobre mí destensando los músculos, y siguió besándome, era tan delicado, una de sus manos jugaba con mi cabello y la otra con uno de mis senos, cuando lo sentí posado completamente sobre mi entrelace mis piernas con las suyas, sentía su pene duro como roble oprimiendo mi vientre, y yo completamente extasiada con sus manos sobre mi rostro y mi cabello, luego recorriendo mi cintura y mis senos, yo no dejaba de jugar con el cabello en su nuca, darle besos en el cuello mientras el mordía mis orejas.

Su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse rígido por la erección oprimida, así que abrí las piernas, el no dejaba de mirarme, estaba yo lista para sentirlo dentro de mí, tenía un poco de pena, siendo más consciente de la situación, el empezó a besarme los parpados, la nariz, y sentí como su pene se metía en mi cavidad, cerré los ojos instintivamente y emití un leve gesto de dolor, al mismo tiempo que le clavaba un poco los dedos en la espalda, el se asusto y entre jadeos

— ¿Estas … bien?

Abrí los ojos y le sonreí como afirmando, el leve vaivén de nuestros cuerpos sincronizados hacia que yo hiciera ruidos de placer, la verdad es que lo que sentía dentro de mí era más grande de lo que recordaba, lo abrace, el seguía oponiendo resistencia en aplastarme con una mano tensa puesta sobre la cama, pose mi cara sobre su hombro abrazándolo completamente, mordisqueando su oreja.

—Suéltate, no te esfuerces

El se dejo caer nuevamente, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a trabajar solos, la embestidas subieron de velocidad, mi cadera y su pelvis se movían cadenciosamente, yo sentía una satisfacción inexplicable, no dejaba de acariciarlo, lo sentía salir y entrar de mi de una manera constante, su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba al igual que su respiración, yo por momentos dejaba de respirar, me llevaba al orgasmo una y otra vez, hasta que sentí estar a punto de llegar al clímax total, aunque él no paraba, sentí como su cuerpo se endurecía, y sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza de pronto lo sentí estallar dentro de mí, gemimos al unisonó, fue lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida, mi vagina sufría espasmos, mi respiración era completamente acelerada, el fue poco a poco destensando su cuerpo, yo no podía dejar de abrazarlo, mis piernas parecían serpientes enlazadas a las suyas.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, su sonrisa y su iluminada mirada me hicieron un nudo en la garganta. No sé si él sentía lo mismo, pero no había sido solo sexo, fue mucho más que eso…

— Creo que tendrás que bañarte de nuevo — los dos soltamos una leve risa de complicidad, liberando un poco la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Esta vez no me bañe sola, el estaba conmigo ayudándome yo lo enjabonaba y el solo reía, nos reíamos a la menor provocación… no podía yo estar en un momento más feliz, mi risa era boba como cuando te _enamoras _por primera vez, yo no quería pensar que tal vez me estaba…. _Enamorando_, pero me empezaba a entrar algo de duda que ese era su trabajo, hacer sentir bien a las mujeres, como me lo había dicho no se trataba de el sino de mí, no habría dinero que me hiciera negociar con sentimientos, me hizo sentir miedo, pero cuando lo miraba solo podía pensar que lo único que quería en el ahora era pasarla lo mejor posible y mañana seria otro día.

**AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS, YA TENGO NUEVAS IDEAS PARA OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO PRIMERO TENGO QUE TERMINAR ESTA, CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO MAS PEQUEÑO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAADIOS**


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar a escribir la historia interesante un preámbulo, debo agradecer a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme un mensajito, las que han incluido la historia en sus favoritos y las que se han tomado la molestia de pasar solo a ver de qué se trata. Hoy en definitiva no ha sido mi día, en la escuela mal, un menso se estampo en mi coche y encima subí 3 kilos, como desahogo les seguiré contando la historia que ya muchas conocen, claro que "a mi manera" (como diría la canción)

**CONTRATANDO A MÍ CITA**

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que ha sido adaptado: TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young**

**Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE WEDDING DATE**

**CAPITULO 4**

**POV DARIEN**

Nos fuimos a la dichosa cena de ensayo, la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme abrazado a Serena en el cuarto, pero ella insistió en que era la noche antes del gran día de su "hermanita" vaya hermanita que tenia, así que me puse lo más formal que pude, pero ella siempre se llevaba los honores, un vestido rosa de infarto, me estaba dando cuenta que ese color le gustaba demasiado y en verdad no le quedaba nada mal.

La cena estuvo rica, aunque Serena me decía al oído que no me preocupara de que no hubiera postre que de eso ella se encargaría, guiñándome el ojo entendí muy bien a que se refería, entre risas y conversaciones de los padres de los novios, burlas de quien era la más atractiva de la familia e indirectas a Seiya que ya empezaba a compadecer, se paso la velada amena.

Mina me había asegurado que le confesaría en el transcurso de la noche su secreto a Serena, me pidió de favor que no le comentara nada y en verdad creí que sería lo más pertinente, ya que el hecho solo los involucraba a ellos. No dejaba de observar lo radiante que lucía Serena, más segura de sí misma, sin prestar la mínima atención a su ex pareja que no le quitaba, al igual que yo, la vista de encima.

Nos dirigimos al interior de la finca, los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por el otro, el padre de Serena me hizo una seña y lo seguir, seguro tenia la intensión de darme algún discurso en cuanto a su hija, pero yo también tenía planeado algo, esto ya no se trataba de una cita contratada, pensaba devolverle cada centavo a Serena en cuanto pusiéramos un pie de nuevo en América. Una semana habia bastado para entender que esto de las "Citas pagadas" no era lo mío.

— Y bien Darien que piensas de tu nueva familia

— Lo normal, Kenji

— En serio, esto se te hace normal – Sonreí un poco

— Supongo que los hijos siempre son lo mejor de nosotros

— ¿Tienes hijos Darien? – mientras nos dirigíamos a una sala cerca del jardín a tomar asiento.

— No, aun no

— ¿Pero piensas en un futuro muy próximo empezar a hacer la tarea? – su comentario me ruborizo un poco y me hizo desviar la vista hacia la ventana, del otro lado se encontraba Serena con Mina, sabia a donde se dirigía esta plática – pues te diré que cuando Ikuko entro en mi vida, ella estaba embarazada de Serena – su comentario capto mi completa atención – no me causo la menor preocupación de momento, pero cuando vi por primera vez a Bunny deje de ser solo el novio y me convertí en padre, eso nunca me detuvo para dejar de querer a Ikuko y poco después hicimos la tarea debidamente y ni tiempo me dio de pensar, cuando ya estaba Mina cocinándose. A lo que voy es que… uno nunca elige la vida que espera, si no la que está aguardando por ti.

— Kenji, creo que ya sé a dónde dirigir mi vida.

— Si eso creí – me dirigió una sonrisa un poco intimidante

Volví a mirar a la ventana y Serena ya no estaba con Mina, ahora Seiya la sujetaba del brazo y la dirigía a otra parte.

— Si me perdonas, creo que voy a llenar de nuevo mi copa.

— Solo no la llenes demasiado, podría derramarse – sonreí y me dirigí al jardín, no quería entrometerme en la plática de Serena y Seiya solo tenía un poco de temor que Mina aun no le hubiera dicho nada y tuviera que oírlo de los labios de la persona menos indicada. Me escondí tras de un arbusto y solo escuche sin interferir

— Antes que nada quiero que me perdones por lo que te voy a decir

— ¿Perdonarte Seiya?, seamos honestos, a estas alturas ya de nada importa eso

— Si necesito que me perdones Bombón, que me escuches y sepas que aun te amo – ese tipo en verdad me estaba haciendo arrepentirme de estar ahí parado y no enfrente de él encarándolo

— ¿Me amas? Francamente Seiya Kou, no creo que conozcas el significado de esa palabra, No puedes amar a una persona a la que dejaste hace ya un año

— Es que no pude hacerlo bombón…

— si eso es lo único que se con claridad que no pudiste, pero no te preocupes ya lo supere, ya te olvide

— si claro con ese engreído que trajiste, ¿para qué?

— Pues para la boda de mi hermana genio, y ese engreído es la única persona sincera que he conocido – pues en realidad no estaba mintiendo, casi – y el único que no tiene que estar parado frente a mí fingiendo que me ama

— Yo no finjo, en verdad eso es ciento, por eso creo que es correcto que escuches esto de mi, nosotros…

— No espera, ya no hay nosotros, eso se acabo, está muerto y enterrado, aunque admito que de cierta forma traje aquí a Darién para que… te dieras cuenta que pude sobrevivir sin ti… pero realmente ya no necesito que lo entiendas porque yo a él…

— Lo que yo quiero que entiendas es que no tuve el valor de decirte…

— Ya olvídalo, si ya lo sabía, algo en mi…

—¿Ya lo sabías? En serio

— Por dios Seiya, eres pésimo mintiendo

— ¿Y no te importo?

— Claro que me importo por eso puse mi mejor esfuerzo por que funcionara, te amaba tanto que si me hubieras pedido tiempo yo lo hubiera entendido

— Es que tenia tanto miedo de decírtelo, de que me odiaras, por eso solo me fui

— Pues después te odie

— Pero solo fue Sexo Serena, no significo nada, es que ese día estabas tan enojada y Mina tan …

— De que…. – mire un poco hacia donde estaban y por la cara de Serena entendí que Mina no había hablado con ella.

— Te juro que no sentí nada y ella tampoco, estaban tan dolida por lo de su ex, no bombón espera … — él la sostenía del brazo cuando ella trato de salir corriendo y yo sentí el impulso de saltarle encima — eso fue hace mucho y tampoco significo nada para ella, es mas estaba demasiado ebria para acordarse, ni siquiera salía con Yaten

— Pero tú si salías conmigo…. y te aprovechaste de mi hermana, que clase de tipo eres, suéltame – ella forcejeaba con el

— Quiero que lentamente la sueltes y no le provoques el menor rasguño o te desfiguro la cara – los dos voltearon a mirarme con sorpresa, pero al parecer el pareció entender

— ¿Estás bien Serena? – mientras ella se apoyaba en mi brazo sin mirarme, pero oía como sus lagrimas calladas corrían por su rostro.

Al parecer mis palabras habían sonado más fuerte de lo que yo recordaba por que en dos segundos tenía detrás al sequito de amigas de Serena.

— Pero que … — soltó Rei algo molesta al rostro del sujeto atrás de Serena – ¿se lo dijiste animal? – sorpresivamente Serena levanto el rostro, se podía ver su mirada triste y cristalina con algún par de lagrimas asomándose en esos hermosos ojos.

Todas se quedaron frías al ver como Serena las miraba

— ¿Quien de ustedes lo sabía? – se miraron unas a otras y en eso apareció Mina, cuando vio la escena se me quedo mirando, yo solo negué con la cabeza, cuando trate de buscar al responsable el ya se había esfumado.

Pero Serena de pronto se había vuelto más perceptiva y noto como mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Mina, de repente ya no la sentí apoyarse en mí.

— Perdona Sere… — corrió Amy a consolarla, pero Serena la esquivo

— Lo sentimos en verdad, pero es que no queríamos que todo lo perfecto que había sido en tu vida Seiya se estropeara, por lo menos debías de conservar lo bueno – le dijo Lita casi en tono suplicante, como tratando de justificar a Seiya, aunque más bien querían cubrir a Mina.

— Creo que deberías de escucharlas, en especial a Mina ella seguro se siente… —trate de suavizar el momento, buscaba la cara de Mina que no dejaba de ver a su hermana, pero Serena rompió el silencio

— Seguro ella se siente fatal — ya no salían lagrimas de su rostro, ahora parecía seria, pensativa y muy controlada – y yo al parecer debo de cargar con las culpas de todos, yo fui la que sintió como la rechazaban, yo fui la que señalaron como la que no se esmeraba por mantener contento a Seiya, yo fui la que fingió una vida perfecta para que nadie se compadeciera— y sabia que ese golpe era para mí – pero no se preocupen mas por mí, porque ya todos – me lanzo una mirada que no pude sostener – quedan liberados de "el secreto" – y después arremetió contra Mina

— Y no te preocupes hermana, si temías que alguien le dijera a Yaten, no hay problema yo no pienso arruinarte la vida – y salió corriendo de donde nos encontrábamos, Lita, Rei, Amy y Mina se quedaron patidifusas, al parecer yo fui el único que aun permaneció con conciencia y salí corriendo tras ella.

La vi entrar en la habitación y encerrarse, por suerte no puso el seguro

— Serena… — quise correr a abrazarla pero ella me detuvo con un gesto en la mano

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste? Porque era obvio que tu lo sabías – ella no me miraba solo recogía sus cosas y las metía en sus maletas

— Por qué no creí que fuera apropiado que yo te contara algo que no era mío

— Como puede haber sido tan TONTA – grito fuerte la última palabra como tratando de sacarla de si – yo me TORTURE por un año, pensando que era MI culpa que Seiya me dejara, y siendo realistas si lo fue, yo lo avente a los brazos de mi hermana.

— No creo que eso …

— Perdona pero tú no puedes darme consejos – sentí su mirada furiosa – ya no puedo seguir escuchando cosas que me dices solo porque sabes que es lo que quiero oír, pero no puedo juzgarte por que a eso te dedicas, a fingir – en verdad me dolió que pensara eso de mi

— Esta bien, desquítate conmigo, júzgame – logre captar su atención – ¿acaso yo fui el que contrato a alguien para "fingir" una relación? – estaba tan molesto de que se compadeciera tanto que no pude medir mis palabras

— Si tienes razón, en verdad estaba yo TAN desesperada que tuve que PAGAR para fingir que era feliz y a fin de cuentas la única que termino creyendo la mentira fui YO – le empezaron a brotar lagrimas y arremetió contra sus cosas hasta lograr empacar lo mas que pudo, la encare

— No te hagas esto Serena – pero ella no me miraba – está bien, ahora "finge" que es TU culpa, aférrate a tu desgracia lo suficiente para que también arruines tus próximas relaciones.

— Pero tú ya no tienes que fingir, te libero de eso, puedes irte ya mismo – me soltó las palabras justo en la cara, agarrando las maletas y saliendo de la habitación, al azotar la puerta solo pude apretar los ojos y los puños y no pude hacer más para evitar que se fuera, sentí en ese momento como la perdia.

**POV Serena**

Salí de esa habitación con el corazón en la mano, queriendo tirarlo a la basura para que nadie más pudiera dañarlo, el dolor que sentía simplemente me nublaba el pensamiento, arrastre las maletas hasta el auto rentado, cuando oí a mi madre gritar tras de mí.

— Pero que haces Serena, ¿a dónde vas?, ¿que esta pasando?

— Mama, quieres solo…. – trague saliva, aquella mujer tampoco estaba al tanto de la situación – pedir disculpas por mí, no puedo estar en la boda de Mina, lo siento

— Pero, pero… Serena, SERENA TSUKINO, mírame a la cara y dime qué demonios te pasa – mi madre solo me hablaba por mi nombre completo cuando estaba muy alterada, yo no podía ocultar mi cara roja y las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin control, así que no me quedo otra que mirarla así

— Eso me pasa… demonios… por la cabeza – le dije entre sollozos – ahora por favor solo quiero irme de aquí

Vi como se apartaba del auto, entre perturbada y confusa, me subí al coche pero entre el nervio se me cayeron las llaves a los pies dentro del auto, cuando oí que alguien se subía del lado del copiloto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza, me gire a ver quién era

— Mina por dios, ahorita no…

— Tu conduce, también quiero salir de aquí

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí al volante, no nos mirábamos, ni hablábamos, solo su llanto y el mío se escuchaba en la inmensidad del silencio al compas del motor del coche. Llegamos a un pueblito y pregunte si había algún lugar donde se pudiera dormir una noche. El sujeto al que le pedí referencias me miro desconcertado y después a la rubia a mi lado que permanecía inmóvil con la vista al piso y me indico un pequeño edificio colonial. Aparque y tome aire, no quería verla pero sabía que en algún momento pasaría.

— Mina, si quieres podemos dejar esta charla para otra ocasión y podemos llamar a mis padres para que vengan por ti…

— No, no quiero – la mire de reojo y ya no lloraba solo respiraba con un poco de dificultad – no puedo regresar, no hasta que aclaremos ciertos puntos – ella no me miraba pero se oía decidida

Salí del auto, ella me siguió, entramos al lugar, tenía pinta de hotel, pregunte si podía darme un cuarto para una persona y Mina corrigió

— Para dos por favor – no quise pelear en ese momento no tenia ánimos de hacer escenas en el lobby, en frente de un sujeto extraño que nos miraba como niño hambriento fuera de una panadería.

Entramos a la habitación, que parecía salida del cuento de Blanca Nieves y avente el equipaje en una de las camas, vi que había una mesita con una jarra de agua y un vaso encima, lo quite y bebí directamente de la jarra. Esperaba que ocurriera un milagro y que el agua se convirtiera en vino, pero no sucedió, me desplome en el suelo, no me detuve a mirar si había sillas o sillones, solo quería sentir tierra debajo de mi, aunque al parecer era madera lo que cubría el piso. Me extendí cuan pequeña era en el piso y cerré los ojos.

De pronto sentí a mi hermana a mi lado también tirada en el suelo, sentí que sujeto una de mis manos.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niñas y nos pasaban cosas malas y corríamos a ocultarnos debajo de las camas y siempre tomabas mi mano para que no me diera miedo? – que si lo recordaba, teníamos la habilidad de meternos tan seguido en problemas

— ¿Te acuerdas que cuando hace un año Armand me dejo por alguien más "como él", tú me dijiste que lo superaría y que no había nadie más importante en mi vida que yo misma? – Mina comenzaba a sollozar

— ¿Te acuerdas, cuando hace apenas unas horas, estábamos tomadas de la mano en el jardín y te dije que tenía algo que confesarte, me dijiste que ahora solo importaba la total felicidad que sentía? No estaba completamente feliz, porque sentí que te había robado esa felicidad a ti, llevo meses sintiéndome así, quería tanto decirte que fue MI culpa que…— la detuve

— No Mina no fue tu culpa, si el realmente hubiera tenido un avise de cordura no hubiera abusado de tu vulnerabilidad ni de mi amor – ella se incorporo y se me quedo mirando

— Eres la mujer más increíble que conozco y yo soy tan miserable, por que cuando Seiya te dejo no quise ni mirarte, todas te apoyaban y yo solo estaba detrás sintiéndome la maldita bruja que te había quitado la felicidad y me odie tanto porque no quería que tu lo hicieras – y se soltó a llorar, tapándose los ojos con las manos, me incorpore y la abrace, las dos nos abrazamos.

— y ahora tendre que decirle a Yaten y también el me va a odiar,

— No mina no le digas nada a Yaten – la sostuve por los hombros quitándole las manos de la cara para que me mirara — no te arruines la posibilidad de ser feliz y de que él se borre la imagen perfecta que tiene de su hermano

— Yo si te la quite, la felicidad y la imagen de la hermana perfecta

— No Mina, tu solo me ayudaste, yo no era feliz con el… y yo tampoco soy perfecta

— Claro que lo eres, eres tan perfecta que el hombre perfecto se enamoro de ti

— Si te refieres a Darien…— dude un poco en decirle la verdad – el no está enamorado de mí, yo… lo contrate para fingir que era mi novio – Mina me miro asombrada

— Pero eso no es cierto… él en verdad te quiere

— No Mina, el es un excelente actor, yo fabrique esa imagen feliz para poder recuperar a Seiya y tu me ayudaste más que el a darme cuenta que lo mejor que pudo pasarme es que él tuviera un poco de conciencia y me dejara, nunca le hubiera perdonado que te usara …

— ¿Por que usarme Serena?

— Porque ese día cuando sucedió lo de ustedes, en la fiesta de mis padres, el quería tener sexo y yo le dije que no iba a cogerme en casa de mis padres que podrías esperarse un par de días después de la boda, peleamos y él me volvió con la misma cantaleta chantajista de siempre, que nos habíamos vuelto una pareja de costumbres y que el necesitaba más que eso y que si no se lo daba yo, el saldría a buscarlo, lo rete a que lo hiciera y salió de ahí… pensé que solo era una rabieta de hombre macho que no consigue lo que quiere, pero la verdad no creí que lo aria, en verdad subestime la capacidad de ese hombre y ahora que lo veo y sin afán de ofenderte…

— No me ofendes, lo sé, lo hizo para lastimarte, el me lo dijo y por eso le estampe mi mano en su cara varias veces y le dije que no se atreviera a casarse contigo porque si no yo hablaría y el simplemente desapareció, por eso me sentí tan culpable.

— Y si ese canalla tiene toda la culpa por qué quieres arruinarlo todo con Yaten

— Porque él no se merece a una tonta que le arruino la vida a su hermana, el se merece algo mejor, porque es el mejor de todos – y se soltó a llorar

— Mina Mina – la zangolotee y medio dejo de llorar

— No lo arruines

— Y que me dices tú, porque no le dices la verdad a Darien

— ¿Qué verdad?

— Vamos Serena no finjas… que lo quieres

— Mina…

— Te conozco Serena, te vi 3 años enamorada de ese granuja de Seiya y nunca te había visto más feliz que ahora, bueno que hace un par de horas aun

— Mina no escuchaste que … lo contrate

— Si lo oí, y aun no me lo creo, pero y que si él se enamoro de ti

— ¿Y por qué estas tan segura de eso?

— Porque me lo dijo

— ¿Qué te dijo QUE?

— Me vio discutiendo con Seiya, yo lo amenazaba se lo iba a decir a su hermano si él te lo decía, porque según el tu solo traías a Darien para darle celos y eso quería decir que aun sentías algo por él, y aunque en verdad no creí que tuviera razón, porque yo te veía,

— ¿Que veías?

— Veía como mirabas a Darien, como se tocaban y sabia que no era fingido, y luego el nos vio y me saco la sopa y me dijo algo que no pudo haber dicho a la ligera

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que si tenía el valor de decirte la verdad, le aria más fácil a él dejar de preocuparse por tener que matar a Seiya, que no soportaba "amarte" tanto viendo como lo tenias en un hilo si solo el granuja ese se atrevía a decirte que te amaba, yo le dije que no se preocupara por él, por qué era obvio que tu ya no tenias ojos para nadie más, ahora entiendo su mirada triste cuando le dije eso

No daba crédito a lo que Mina me estaba diciendo, ¿en verdad le importaba?', como era posible que en una sola semana el se hubiera enamorado tanto de mi, pero a decir verdad yo también lo amaba y lo que más me había dolido era que el supiera la verdad y no me lo dijera, que me creyera tan débil, pero después sus palabras resonaron fuerte en mi cabeza ("Por qué no creí que fuera apropiado que yo te contara algo que no era mío") ("ahora "finge" que es TU culpa, aférrate a tu desgracia lo suficiente para que también arruines tus próximas relaciones)

— Mina – me pare de un salto – tenemos que regresar ya, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a ese hombre… no puedo

De regreso Mina venia comiéndose las uñas en el auto

— ¿Serena que hago?

— ¿Con que? – yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Darien, ojala y no me hubiera tomado la palabra y se hubiera ido

— Le diré a Yaten

— Sabes que creo, que si no tiene la suficiente entereza para darse cuenta que lo que no fue en su año, no le hace daño, no creo que te merezca.

Como pude di con la finca, de noche todos los gatos son pardos y los caminos se veían tan iguales. Entramos en el vestidor y en la sala se encontraban la mayoría de nuestros familiares, Rei y Amy saltaron de sus asientos cuando vieron que entramos.

— ¿Donde está Yaten… — Mina y yo mirábamos alrededor buscando no solo a Yaten – y Darien? – preguntaba Mina mirándome angustiada

— Pues... – dijo Amy medio dudando la respuesta.

— Yaten, Lita y Nicholas, se fueron en un coche a buscarlas – contesto Rei

— Y Andrew y Darien se fueron en otro auto también a buscarlas – contesto Amy

El alma me regreso al cuerpo pensando que no se había ido, si no que había salido a buscarme, después de que me había volcado contra él, en mi afán de repartir culpas.

**PUES CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ TERMINARE ESTE CAPITULO, NECESITO PENSAR UN POQUITO SI ALARGAR TANTIIIIIITO LA HISTORIA O YA MEJOR UN FINAL FELIZ Y TAN TAN, MIENTRAS MIS RATONES TRABAJAN DENTRO DE MI CABEZA HACIENDO FUNCIONAR ESA RUEDA DE NEURONAS LOS DEJO, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAAAAAAAADIOS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTRATANDO A MÍ CITA**

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que ha sido adaptado: TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young**

**Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE WEDDING DATE**

**CAPITULO 5**

**POV DARIEN**

— Ya preguntamos en 5 lados Darien y no están – me decía Andrew mientras veía como se sostenía fuerte al sillón, yo manejaba con desesperación, temía que algo les hubiera pasado, era demasiado tarde para que salieran a carretera en donde no había casi nada alrededor.

— Tengo que encontrarla

— Ya me vas a contar que demonios se le metió a Serena en la cabeza para salir corriendo y de paso llevarse a la novia un día antes de la boda

— Andrew ya te dije que no te voy a "chismear" que paso

— No es chisme, solo quiero entender un poco por que la novia de pronto se volvió Fugitiva, por que por lo que razoné, Mina se subió al auto con Serena por propia voluntad, perdón hermano pero a tu novia como que se le boto el tornillo.

— No es mi novia

— No me refería a Mina si no a Serena

— Yo también – mire de reojo a Andrew y vi su gesto de desconcierto, no quería pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Serena, sabía que lo hacía porque se encontraba dolida, además que parejas no tienen peleas, pero si necesitaba sacar eso que ya no podía seguir ocultando

— Darien, te lo voy a preguntar por qué tú fuiste el que contesto eso, ¿Por qué dices que Serena no es tu novia?, acaso te corto y se fue, ¿te peleaste con ella, por eso se salió de la finca?

— No, no fue mi culpa, fue de Seiya, pero supongo que se enojo tanto conmigo por ocultarle ciertos detalles, que si… me dejo

— Pero por lo que veo, tú en verdad estas vuelto loco por esa chica– me saco un pequeño gesto de sonrisa

— Es la primera que realmente me hace pensar que la vida puede pararse en dos minutos solo con mirarla, si Andrew estoy más que vuelto loco por ella

— Nunca creí vivir para escuchar la redención de Darien Chiba al amor, ¿y qué fue lo que Seiya le hizo exactamente? – Tuve que contarle a Andrew, de todas maneras pensé que si no se enteraba por mí, Lita lo pondría al tanto, era el drama familiar que toda boda tiene que tener

— Vaya, sí que es como para novela, pero que boda no se caracteriza por ser especial, al menos esta seguro no se le olvidara a nadie, y ¿crees que Mina ya le haya dicho algo a Yaten?

— No lo creo, siendo sincero, Seiya se veía aun muy tranquilo, y si no encontramos a ese par esto no va a terminar precisamente en boda

— Es cierto, y que pasa con Seiya ni siquiera se fue, yo creo que lo más correcto es que él fuera el que saliera corriendo, ¿sabes? Yaten es un muy buen tipo, y su hermano le rompió el corazón a tu amada, no crees que deberíamos hacer… algo solo para darle una lección.

Estuvimos sacando conclusiones e ideando un plan para vengar de alguna manera a nuestro nuevo amigo, y de paso para que ese idiota no tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de volver si quiera pensar en tener a Serena, yo no era una persona vengativa pero siempre había peleado por lo que quiero, siempre… en eso sonó el teléfono de Andrew.

— Si diga, que sucedió Lita, las encontraron… a ya veo, ok entonces regresaremos, no te aseguro que rápido porque francamente no se donde estamos pero ya regresamos – colgó y me miro

— Al parecer ya reaccionaron ambas y están de vuelta en la finca – sin pensarlo di vuelta y casi hago que Andrew se le salga el corazón

— Tranqui—qui—lo hermano, si quieres arreglar las cosas primero necesitas llegar vivo.

**POV SERENA**

Yaten regreso en compañía de Lita y Nicholas, Lita me abrazo muy fuerte casi logrando que se me salieran el aire.

— Demonios Serena, me asustaste tanto, nunca te había visto tan… enojada

— Lo siento, siento mucho haberlas preocupado a todas

— Y de paso está loca se fuga en vísperas de su boda – le recriminaba Lita a Mina que se encontraba abrazada por Yaten

— No podía dejar que mi hermana se fuera así – me tomo de la mano Mina y nos volteamos a ver con una mirada de complicidad, sabía que mi hermana no diría nada acerca de Darien, lo sabía porque no volvería a hacerme infeliz en lo que le restara de vida.

— Que les paso, ¿te peleaste con Darien?, no entiendo porque, el sujeto es perfecto, pareciera como si lo hubieras sacado de un catalogo – me decía Yaten mientras todos reíamos, si supiera Yaten que sus palabras estaban tan cerca de la verdad.

— Es un poco más complicado que solo una pelea Yaten

— Pero seguro todo se arreglara – me contesto sonriéndome, como dándome ánimos, me compadecía un poco del pobre que no sabía nada

— Amor, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas? – todas tensaron la mirada, inclusive Nicholas y Taiki, este último se había acercado abrazando a Amy, que también se tenso, al parecer ya el único que faltaba por saber la historia era el pobre novio.

De pronto sentí los brazos de mi madre sobre mi cintura y mi padre me miraba de frente con una sonrisa

— Dios Serena que cosa se te metió para hacernos esto, seguro Mina logro convencerte de que regresaras

— Lo lamento mama, es que … — no sabía cómo explicarle todo, no sabía si contarles, la cosa es que tampoco a mi me correspondía decirles

— Bueno Bunny pero lo bueno es que las dos están sanas y salvas y de regreso, ahora porque no nos tomamos algo en lo que los muchachos regresan – nos decía mi padre conduciéndonos a la sala a todos

Al entrar dirigí mi mirada al lugar donde Seiya hablaba tranquilamente con sus padres, al parecer los pobres estaban tan desconcertados y el parecía tan tranquilo, cuando me miro dejo su plática y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba, pero Taiki le bloqueo el paso, oí a lo lejos que le dijo

— Ni te atrevas, ya fue suficiente

— Déjame, tu no sabes

De pronto se oyó que un coche llegaba y vi entrar a Andrew, el corazón empezó a acelerárseme, pero no veía a Darien con él, algo hizo que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia las escaleras, en donde vi a Yaten visiblemente alterado

— Tu, maldito… pedazo de... – Yaten venia corriendo hacia donde estaba Seiya, pasando por encima de todos, Taiki lo sostenía de la solapa, Seiya como pudo se quito las manos de su hermano de encima

— Yaten, puedo explicarte…

— A mi no me tienes que explicar nada… cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Serena — sentí como las miradas de mis padre y las de los Kou se dirigían a mi persona

De pronto Seiya corría por toda la habitación seguido de Yaten

— Ven acá pedazo de …. – Seiya salió corriendo hacia el jardín, en verdad parecía muy cómico ver como corrían los dos, uno detrás del otro, todos salieron al jardín a tratar de detener a Yaten

Yo me quede mirando la escena y de pronto sentí que dos personas faltaban, no sabía dónde estaba Darien y ¿mi hermana?, subí rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de Mina.

Ella se encontraba a un lado de la cama, sentada en el suelo llorando, corrí a abrazarla

— ¿Que paso?

— No lo sé, se lo dije, al principio pensé que no me había entendido por qué no me contestaba, puso cara de sorpresa y me dijo que me desconocía y salió corriendo. – me lo decía la pobre sin dejar de llorar.

— Y se le fue encima a Seiya, deja que se desquite con el de su frustración y después ya hablamos con el ¿está bien? – sabía que Yaten no era Seiya y que era demasiado razonable para no dejar a Mina antes de la boda

— Voy a bajar a decirles a todos que se cancela la boda

—No Mina espérate, llora todo lo que quieras desahógate – en eso vi en la puerta a las chicas, que también corrieron a abrazarnos

— Hay Mina por dios, no le hubieras dicho nada – le decía Rei

—Si Mina estaba ya demás que le dijeras o no – me miraba Amy y me tomaba de la mano

— Pero … (snifh) tenía que decirle, no podía ocultárselo, voy …(suspiro) iba a formar parte de esa familia – y se soltó a llorar

— Ya Mina no dramatices, el no te va a dejar, ahora – Lita se detuvo y nos hecho una mirada a todas – creo que lo importante seria ¿cómo vamos a decírselo a tus padres?, porque están todos desconcertados

— No eso no – les dije – tendremos que inventar algo pero no les diremos la verdad, será mejor que se vayan a dormir todas, yo me quedo un rato con Mina, a ver si logra controlarse

— Pero levántese del piso y recuéstense, te va a hacer daño Mina— nos decía Amy preocupada, pero Mina no se movió y yo me quede a su lado mientras las demás le daban un beso en la cabeza y salían.

**POV DARIEN**

Fui con uno de los sirvientes y pedí que me trajeran todo lo necesario para la venganza, al principio me miro extrañado y después de ver unos cuantos dólares que le deposite en la mano, sonrió y se fue.

Tome un tiempo para saber que iba a decirle a Serena para convencerla de que no me dejara, agarre fuerzas y entre a la casa, vi a los padres de Serena y a los señores Kou pegados a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, me acerque y la señora Tsukino me dirigió una mirada de soslayo

— As algo Darien, van a matar a Seiya – me grito desesperada, salí al jardín, Andrew sostenía a Taiki mientas Nicholas hacia esfuerzos por atrapar a Yaten que corría tras Seiya

— ¿Estamos jugando a algo? – le pregunte a Andrew y me respondió Taiki

— Si a ver quien atrapa al imbécil de mi hermano

— Seguro en algún momento se cansaran – me dijo Andrew riéndose, en eso oímos como el puño de Yaten se estrello en la cara de Seiya, y todos reímos al unisonó, los dos ya estaba demasiado cansados de correr y Yaten había logrado por fin capturar por el cabello a Seiya pero las fuerzas ya no los sostenían en pie por que solo había atinado a darle un solo golpe certero y el labio del agredido sangraba.

Los cuatro corrimos a separarlos y los hermanos se encontraban jadeando, pero Taiki no se quedo con las ganas

— Esto es por imbécil – le estampo un golpe en el ojo a Seiya – esto es por hacerle daño a Serena – y le saco el aire con un golpe en el estomago, el tipo cayó al suelo – y esto es para que ya ni se te ocurra tener el descaro de volverlo a hacerlo – note que el pie de Taiki iba directo a la parte de la entrepierna de Seiya y oímos el grito de dolor – y esto…..— en eso lo tome del brazo

— Creo que ya entendió

Nicholas y Andrew tomaron a Seiya por los brazos y lo metieron a la casa, el sujeto estaba inconsciente, la cabeza le colgaba como trapo, Taiki y yo sujetamos a Yaten y lo recostamos sobre uno de los sofás, los padres de Seiya le echaron una mirada asesina a Yaten mientras atendían al hijo golpeado y todos los demás nos dirigimos a él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – me miraba como sorprendido

— Me encontraría mejor si yo fuera el que hubiera dejado inconsciente a ese marica de … — pero Taiki le echo una mirada abriendo completamente los ojos y el chico se quedo cayado

— Pues será mejor que empieces a recuperarte porque si no mañana no vas a tener fuerzas para lo que te espera – le decía mama Ikuko y Yaten abrió los ojos como platos

—Tengo que subir con Mina – Andrew lo sostuvo y yo me acerque y le puse su brazo sobre mi cuello

— Vamos yo te llevo – Andrew lo soltó y yo lo sostuve por la cintura, el pobre estaba muy cansado.

— Me debí ver estúpido corriendo atrás de ese zopenco, no puedo creer que se atreviera a hacerle eso a Serena, tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella, no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero no la dejes, la conozco desde hace mucho y ella en verdad es la mejor en esta familia – Me lo decía en tono de suplica

— Si creo que ya lo note, pero tu tampoco dejes que Mina se te vaya, los seres humanos cometemos errores y no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de corregirlos

— Creo que yo no soy quien para juzgarla, solo puedo amarla y esperar que ella también lo haga – lo solté y ya estaba más recuperado por lo menos permaneció de pie

— Eso es la sabiduría de la vida, tener el coraje de permitirte amar a alguien y que ese alguien te devuelva ese amor, además te diré que el sexo de reconciliación es la mejor recompensa y combinado con la noche de bodas hermano, tienes el cielo en la tierra – le palmee el hombro, cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que vi fue los ojos de Serena posándose en mi.

Yaten entro hincándose junto a Mina y puso su cara en sus piernas, ella le puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, yo le extendí la mano a Serena y ella la tomo, la ayude a pararse, salimos lentamente de la habitacion sin interrumpir la escena.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial para tener una charla amena? – Ella me contesto con una sonrisa.

Bajamos a la sala y aun estaban Andrew, Taiki y Nicholas.

— Me puedes esperar un momento, no te muevas de aquí, por favor – le dije suplicante, esperando no verla salir corriendo

— Chicos – hable lo más bajo que pude – mande a traer unas cuantas cosas con uno de los sirvientes, les pedí que de favor lo dejaran en la cocina, ¿Dónde dejaron a Seiya?

— Lo tuvimos que subir a su cuarto a petición de mi madre – dijo Taiki con molestia en sus palabras

— Muy bien, le vamos a dar un pequeño escarmiento, así que los veo en la cocina a la media noche – los tres asintieron, Andrew me dijo al oído "Suerte" y me palmeo el hombro.

Salí al jardín seguido de Serena, me gire a verla y ella desviaba la mirada al infinito, me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura, vi sus ojos cristalinos y pose mi frente en la suya.

— Pensé en dejarte, irme y no volver a verte, pero no pude….

— Yo no pensé en esos momentos, no puse atención en las palabras correctas, cuando leí ese artículo y vi el comentario "toda mujer tiene la vida amorosa que desea", me cuestione, yo realmente me negaba a creer que esto es lo que yo realmente quería y por eso tenía que conocerte y pagaría por saber quién estaba detrás de aquello que me había echo reconsiderar mis oportunidades en la vida

— Serena, yo no soy de los que se contrata… — ella me miro extrañada — El artículo que leíste, fue a raíz de un comentario que le hice a una paciente que casualmente era la editora de esa revista, me convenció para hacer el articulo dando mi opinión, y conocía del tema porque mi mejor amiga Michiru tiene una agencia de citas, yo acepte tu caso porque me buscaste directamente a mí, nunca había salido así con nadie, ni siquiera Michiru sabe que estoy aquí, pero oí tu voz por teléfono y necesitaba conocerte, por que escuche cada palabra como mía, tu soledad reflejada, me sentí exactamente igual, pero tu tenias ese avise de esperanza de que esto te ayudaría, no te niego que he estado con varias mujeres, pero te puedo decir, cuan solo estoy y tu apareciste para salvarme, y créeme cuando te digo que prefiero mil peleas contigo que tener sexo con otras.

— "Tu" – se separo de mi – ¿me engañaste? – haciendo un pequeño puchero

— No, tú contrataste al chico de la revista y ese soy yo

— Pero uno no debe creer todo lo que lee para vender revistas para mujeres – me causo un poco de risa aquel comentario

— Te entiendo perfectamente si me rechazas, eres demasiado inteligente para un sujeto que se prestó a semejante cosa, tu mereces a alguien mejor…. – yo miraba al piso por que el amor se me salía por los ojos, pero en eso sentí sus manos en las mías

— No Darien, tu eres lo mas perfecto que me pudo pasar – la tome por la mejilla

— La perfección no existe princesa, solo lo que vez

— Pues entonces debo de tener la mejor vista de todos en este mudo – me abrazo y sentí sus labios sobre los míos me incline para levantarla y sentí que mi alma regresaba al cuerpo.

Pude quedarme así mucho rato, pero entonces recordé que tenía algo que hacer, ya casi era media noche y por más que mi cuerpo deseara permanecer ahí, no podía dejar pasar aquello.

La separe lentamente de mi y la deposite en el piso con cuidado

— Tengo que irme

— No, no puedes – me decía sosteniendo fuertemente mi mano

— No te preocupes no me iré de aquí y no te desharás de mi por mucho, solo tengo algo pendiente con los chicos, pero si la memoria no me falla, aun espero el postre de la tarde – ella se sonrojo y soltó lentamente mi mano. La bese por última vez, con un beso corto y suave

— Soy el desgraciado más afortunado – le grite mientras me dirigía a la casa.

Llegue a la cocina donde estaban los chicos y al parecer Yaten se nos había unido, los puse al tanto de lo que pensé, todos rieron y nos pusimos en camino al cuarto de Seiya.

**POV SERENA**

Regrese a la habitación, estaba yo como en un sueño, me sentía en las nubes, hoy había estado tan enojada porque me ocultaran la verdad, pero otra verdad que también me había ocultado era la mejor de todas las verdades que deseaba escuchar.

Saque todo de mi maleta y saque la ropa interior más bonita que encontré, aunque pensé en un mejor traje, me metí a bañar y estaba yo tan exhorta en mis pensamientos que no pensé en el detalle de donde estaría Darien, había mencionado a los chicos, no me imaginaba que tramaban esos tipos a esta hora.

Salí del baño, me cepille el cabello, deshice la cama y me acosté en ella, con el mejor traje que mi piel desnuda podía darme, arroje las toallas a un lado y en la espera me quede profundamente dormida, la tranquilidad de saber que Darien se quedaría conmigo no solo por el "momento" me hizo sentir esa paz que desde hace semanas no sentía.

**ME COSTO UN POQUITO ESTE CAPITULO, CASI CHILLO, PERO SOY FUERTE, AUN TENGO COSAS INTERESANTES QUE CONTAR Y EL VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE AUN NO LLEGA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAAAAAAAADIOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTRATANDO A MÍ CITA**

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que ha sido adaptado: TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young**

**Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE WEDDING DATE**

**CAPITULO 6**

**POV Darien**

— Bien chicos, a la de tres...— Les dije en un susurro, y con los dedos de la mano empecé la cuenta "_uno, dos, TRES"_

Andrew y Nicolas tomaron ambos brazos del hermano menor de los Kou, quien se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo sobre la cama, Taiki y Yaten aprisionaron sus piernas, en el acto abrío los ojos y me miraba espantado a punto de soltar un grito que ahogue con el trapo que le coloque en la boca, vi como lentamente se le cerraban los ojos y dejaba de forcejear.

— Darién ¿seguro que eso no lo mata? – me preguntaba algo preocupado Yaten

— Segurísimo, si esa morfina no mata a un caballo menos a tu hermano, además solo puse unas gotas, las suficientes para dormirlo unos minutos para poder atarlo.

— ¡Claro!, no queremos que se pierda la diversión – decía burlonamente Andrew, mientras empezaba a despojar de sus ropas al moreno que yacía nuevamente dormido.

Después de unos minutos sacamos a nuestra víctima de la casa y lo llevamos a un pequeño granero que se encontraba detrás de la casa, pero lo suficiente lejos para que no pudieran oír dentro, los que seguro ya dormían, por si las mordazas no cubrían los gritos próximos del aludido.

Una vez atado perfectamente procedimos al siguiente paso

— ¿Y esto como demonios se aplica? – miraba el arma de tortura un confuso Nicolas.

— Pues aquí en la cajita dice...— le respondía Taiki señalándole las instrucciones con el dedo — ¡Hasta con imágenes! — comenzaron a reír

— Andrew ya se tardo solo tenía que calentarlo, ¿no se abra dormi…? — Aun no terminaba la pregunta Yaten cuando el mencionado entraba con un recipiente que sostenía con dos trapos para no quemarse.

— ¡Listo! hay que apurarnos para que esta cosa no se enfrié tanto – nos expresaba Andrew.

— ¡Cielos Furuhata! Estas haciendo que dude un poco de ti – entre risas de todos Taiki miraba algo desconcertado a Andrew

— ¡Por favor! Vi mil veces a Reika mi ex hacer esto y también varias veces se lastimaba porque decía que ya estaba muy frío

— Pero no se supone que eso queremos precisamente... lastimarlo... – decía Taiki y todos ahogamos una carcajada más fuerte.

Nos acercamos a Seiya para comenzar con la tortura.

— ¿Bien quien empieza con los honores? – Nos decía Nicolas apuntándome con una pala de madera – creo que tu Darién.

Tome la espátula y comencé a untar la sustancia chiclosa en las piernas desnudas del patán aquel, al parecer el efecto de la anestesia se le estaba pasando y vi como empezó a abrir los ojos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, quiso decir algo pero debido a la mordaza que tenía en la boca solo se pudo oír un par de gemidos, por la posición semi-sentada en la que lo habíamos colocado, le otorgamos una vista panorámica correcta para cerciorarnos de que no perdiera lujo de detalle, nos miraba con ojos de espantado algo suplicantes, termine con mi tarea y…

— ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunte a Andrew que parecía ser el experto

— Pues hay que dejar que se seque y pues según se, hay que jalar de un solo tirón para que no duela tanto, pero como no se le puso crema ni nada – nos explicaba, pero Yaten lo interrumpió mirando directamente a los ojos del amordazado.

— Esto te va a doler más que una patada en el culo

No quise ni preguntar quién sería el que lo hiciera, Yaten ya había puesto la mano encima de la pierna para comprobar la temperatura

— Disfrútalo hermanito porque esta es la única caricia que vas a sentir esta noche – empezaba a enredar un poco el extremo de la cera, Seiya tenía bastante de donde cortar en ambas piernas

Todos teníamos gesto de dolor en la cara, Nicolas se tapaba la boca con la mano, Andrew de plano se volteo para no ver, a Taiki se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos, yo me encontraba atrás de todos con gesto de dolor y sin más Yaten dio el primer tirón

— _¡__Wow!, ¡Auch!_ – gritamos los tres mientras Yaten se reía maliciosamente, al parecer disfrutaba esto más que cualquiera, el pobre sujeto solo pudo soltar un grito ahogado de dolor y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, para su mala suerte Yaten no lo había arrancado todo a la primera, así que el segundo jalón lo hizo sacudiese y vimos como un par de lagrimas se corrían por su rostro reclamante.

— ¿Ahora si lloras verdad?, te voy a hacer llorar mas por todos los días que mi cuñada y mi novia sufrieron por ti – ya nadie pudo quitarle el control a Yaten, hizo cuatro veces más el mismo procedimiento hasta logras que su hermano tuviera los ojos hinchados y llenos de lagrimas.

— Sabes me dan ganas de dejarle blanquito el pito, igual y la próxima que decidas usarlo en alguien que no debes, lo pensaras dos veces – sonreía Yaten al ver como su _hermanito_ palidecía al oír aquellas palabras, en ese momento sentí el alivio de ser hijo único.

— Creo que ya aprendió la lección hermano – le palmeaba la espalda Taiki — aun queremos que mis padres lo vean llegar caminando a la boda.

Mis nuevos amigos empezaron a salir del granero y me quede parado frente a él.

— Espero que hayas entendido el mensaje y te olvides del _"amor" _que sientes por Serena, porque si se te ocurre solo susurrárselo, esto serán cosquillas a lo que te aré – le quite la mordaza de un golpe – ¡¿_me entendiste_? – entre su respiración cortada y sus ojos de furia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

Moje una toalla con el agua aun caliente del recipiente donde estaba la cera y se la arroje a las piernas, soltó un grito de dolor.

— Por si te da frío – me comencé a reír y salí de ahí, mi mente viajo hacia donde me esperaban con mi postre. Antes pase por la cocina para recoger mi último encargo.

Al entrar a la habitación note un silencio sepulcral, me dirigí hacia donde suponía que estaba mi regalo y mis ojos no daban crédito a la imagen que tenía enfrente, me recargue en el marco que se encontraba como entrada a la cama y me cruce de brazos, no pude más que sentirme tan afortunado, no solo había conquistado a una mujer inteligente y que me hacía reír, sino además la más hermosa rubia que jamás abría soñado.

Se me dibujo una sonoriza en el rostro de manera inconsciente, solo de ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Serena posado en esa blanca cama, al parecer había demorado demasiado y se había quedado dormida, se encontraba de lado abrazando a una almohada pero podía ver su figura completamente delineada, la vista perfecta de sus bien formados glúteos y su hermosa espalda que me invitaba a abrazarla, así que ya no lo pensé más, me desnude silenciosamente y pose mi cuerpo detrás de él suyo mientras le pasaba la rosa roja que traía en la mano, delineando el costado de su cuerpo, ella empezó a estirarse al sentir la flor en contacto con su piel, despertaba lentamente, puse un leve beso en su mejilla mientras ella giraba su cabeza hacia mí, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue virando lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar justo frente a mí.

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

— Lo siento _mama,_ tuve que pasar a cerciorarme de que mi nuevo cuñado estuviera bien.

— ¡¿Ah sí? Y como sabes que es tu cuñado si tú y yo no somos nada.

— Pero eso lo arreglo en un segundo – le tendí la rosa que tenía en la mano – ¿Serena Tsukino quieres tener una cita _formal_ conmigo?

— En menos de una semana te enamoraste, señor de las _No_ citas

— Mas vale antes que nunca – ella soltó una risa, me sostuvo la cara tomando la rosa.

— Si que somos rápidos –me planto un beso apasionado, la acerque a mi cuerpo y sentí un escalofrío al sentir su suave piel sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a acomodarse, ella tenía el tamaño exacto de mis brazos, su piernas se enlazaban de forma perfecta a las mías, parecía que estábamos diseñados para ser uno solo, empezamos a acariciarnos sin parar de besáramos, nuestras manos hacían lo propio y las endorfinas de ambos hicieron el resto.

**POV Serena**

El sol se colaba por las cortinas cerradas de la habitación, apenas sentí su brillo y abrí lentamente los ojos, sentí las manos fuertes de Darien rodeando mi cuerpo desnudo, su rostro sumido en mi cabello y su respiración tranquila, aquel hombre me había hecho el amor como nunca en mi vida, en dos noches había tocado el cielo o tal vez en tres ocasiones, pero la primera aun no la recordaba del todo.

Trate de deslizarme lentamente para no despertarlo, logre mover el brazo que me aprisionaba los senos, pero el de la cintura me costó un _poco_ más, cuando al fin logre liberarme me resbale lentamente sobre la cama hasta que no la sentí, caí al suelo casi sin hacer ruido por suerte, tome la toalla que se encontraba en el piso, me incorpore sobándome un poco el trasero que había amortiguado la caída y rodee mi cuerpo con ella

Voltee a ver al hombre que se encontraba en la cama, no lo había apreciado lo suficiente en noches anteriores, era un alto moreno de cabello corto que en estos momentos lo tenía completamente desordenado, de torso bien formado, musculoso, se me figuro el cuerpo de alguno de mis difuntos muñecos Ken, solo que este _muñeco_ estaba _más_ que bien dotado, cosa que a Ken le faltaba, solo de pensarlo me ruborizo y me hizo soltar una pequeña risa que calle poniéndome la mano en la boca, el empezó a abrir lentamente uno de sus ojos echándome un vistazo parada al lado de la cama mirándolo.

— ¡No por favor regresa a la cama!, quisiera una vez despertar contigo a mi lado – me hinque sobre la cama y me fui deslizando sobre de él hasta encontrar sus labios que aprisione con los míos, el hacia a un lado mi cabello.

— Así está mejor – me acariciaba la espalda mientras recostaba mi cara sobre su pecho.

— ¿Que les voy a decir a mis padres? – no sé porque de pronto mi conciencia entro en escena.

— No sé, diles que… que andabas en tus días más hormonales, discutimos y que Seiya te coqueteo….- de pronto su comentario me saco de transe, deje de oír lo que me decía.

— ¿Que ando en mis días? –trague saliva, todo este tiempo el no se había protegido y debido a mi estado de celibato impuesto desde mi última mala relación con Seiya, no me había tomado la molestia en pensar en ello.

Me levante rápidamente, sujetando fuertemente la toalla de mi cuerpo para que no callera, me dirigí al baño y me encerré, empecé a hacer cuentas mentales mientras caminada de un lado para otro, nunca había sido irregular, mis hormonas hacían siempre su trabajo a tiempo, me senté en la taza y pensé, si mis cuentas no me fallaban solo faltaban unos tres días para que sucediera, si no pasaba, entonces si podría empezar a preocuparme, de pronto el sonido de Darien tocando a la puerta con desesperación me saco del transe.

— ¿Serena que sucede, estas bien? – ahora no solo tenía que preocuparme de qué les diría a mis padres hoy, si no qué les diría a ellos y a Darien en unas semanas si me encontraba….

— Si estoy bien, solo que necesitaba el baño – jale el agua del inodoro rápidamente, me levante a mirarme al espejo y me note un poco pálida, moje mi rostro con agua caliente esperando que el poco color de mis mejillas regresara.

Salí sintiendo un poco de nauseas, solo me estaba sugestionando, el se encontraba en la orilla de la cama vistiéndose, al verme se acerco a mí con duda en su mirada.

— ¡Vamos!, tranquilízate lo más difícil ya paso – me tomaba de la barbilla – por qué no te das un baño en lo que yo bajo por algo de comida, recuerda que hoy es el gran día de tu hermana – le hice una afirmación con la cabeza, medio sonriente y él me beso la frente.

Me metí a la regadera y ni siquiera me moleste en abrir el agua caliente, necesitaba enfriarme la cabeza de pensamientos cuando mi madre hizo acto de presencia, entro al baño sin previa invitación

— Bunny, tenemos que hablar – me gire oscamente

— Madre podrías esperar a que me termine de bañar

— Por dios Bunny, saliste de mí, te bañe durante más de cinco años, además de que somos mujeres y tenemos exactamente….

— Ya entendí madre, dime que necesitas – la interrumpí antes de que empezara a explicarme los orígenes de la vida, sabia hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

— Que me digas ¿qué fue lo que se te metió en la cabeza ayer?, porque estábamos muy bien y de pronto, algo se apodero de ti y si no fuera por tu hermana que puso en riesgo su matrimonio aun estaríamos preguntándonoslo

— ¿Que quieres escuchar madre?

— _¡Serena Tsukino! _No me salgas con otra pregunta, contéstame

— Pues … — pensé que decir la verdad sería lo mejor, solo esperaba no meter en problemas a Mina, cerré la llave de la regadera, me envolví en una toalla, me coloque frente de ella, tome aire mirando al techo y lo solté — _Mina se acostó con Seiya hace un año el me lo dijo ayer en la noche me sentí patética salí corriendo y luego me arrepentí fin fe la historia_

Se lo dije en una sola frase sin respirar esperando que no hubiera captado nada, no la miraba por qué no quería ver su expresión, cuando sentí que me abrazaba fuertemente.

— ¡Hay Serena, por dios! — Sentí un poco de alivio al ver que no estaba alterada y respondí a su abrazo — que cosas inventas — gire los ojos, no me creyó ni una sola palabra, me soltó sujetándome de los brazos y me miro — ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que en verdad paso?

Entonces invente una historia donde yo era la mala, le dije que me había peleado con Darien, y me bese con Seiya que Mina me había visto, le dijo a Yaten y por eso se le fue encima y también Taiki, que Darien me perdono porque me ama y que ya no se preocupara, increíblemente esa historia si se la creyó, aunque primero me grito por unos minutos hasta que oyó la puerta de la recamara abrirse y la algarabía de mis amigas.

— Serena mas te vale que controles tus hormonas y no alejes a ese muchacho que increíblemente se fijo en ti, así que no lo arruines – me lo dijo en un susurro y salió del baño, me volví a meter a la regadera, lo de mi baño tranquilo lo tuve que postergar, así como mi reciente preocupación matutina.

Pusimos manos a la obra, había que quedar listas antes de medio día y de paso ayudar a la novia, nos mudamos al cuarto de Rai y Amy que era más espacioso y empezamos por los peinados todos recogidos, con un pequeño prendedor de una rosa amarilla, luego el maquillaje en tonos nude, decidimos que primero iríamos a ayudar a la novia y después nos cambiaríamos.

— ¡Mina! — gritamos las cuatro al ver que la muy floja aun se encontraba en la cama dormida.

Se sobre salto al oír el grito, cuando ya nos tenia sujetándola para levantarla de la cama.

— ¿Que…que paso? — preguntaba completamente adormilada

— Como que ¿qué paso?, hoy te casas — al oír las palabras de Amy, a Mina se le abrieron los ojos como quien le echa agua fría

— ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?— corría como hormiga por toda la habitación.

Logramos que se calmara y se bañara lo más rápido, Lita movía las manos lo más rápido que podía para maquillarla, la peinamos en un chongo vintage y la vestimos en tiempo record, para después enfundarnos en nuestros respectivos vestidos de damas de honor de diferentes colores para cada una, en una gama de tonos ocre, strapless con una cinta a la cintura que colgaba hasta el suelo, al igual que la tela de la falta, completamente liso, bastante favorecedor a la figura de cada una, sin opacar a la radiante novia que vestía un modelo corte princesa sin mangas, con un straple interior y sobre este un diseño en corte V de gaza, al igual que el faldón, con un lazo ocre a la cintura, colocamos los últimos detalles, una pequeña rosa amarilla en el interior del chongo y listo.

Llegamos a tiempo a la ceremonia religiosas, cuando entramos al recinto se pudo oír el típico suspiro al ver entrar a la novia del brazo de un sonriente padre, yo entre de la mano de mi madre seguida de mis tres inseparables amigas, al colocarnos al lado de atrio pude sentir la mirada de quien más deseaba, Darien se encontraba en el extremo opuesto enfundado en un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con mi vestido, esbozaba una gran sonrisa al igual que la mía, después de un rato se oyeron los votos y el esperado, _si acepto, _para posteriormente aplaudir él, _puede besar a la novia. _

Todo fue perfecto, lo único que me incomodo fue el tener que posar para la foto cerca de Seiya quien caminaba de una forma extraña, parecía adolorido después de la golpiza de su hermano, me esfume entre la concurrencia que felicitaba a los recién casados para estar con quien en ese momento ya ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos.

**POV Darien**

Me metí a la cocina, los sirvientes estaban acomodando cosas para el banquete, así que fui directo a los refrigeradores, tome una jarra de jugo de naranja, uno de ellos me extendió un par de vasos, le sonreí agradeciendo, otro me extendió un par de panes con algo que parecía mantequilla, cuando oí un par de risas acercándose.

— Buenos días amigo – me extendía una sonrisa Nicolas

— ¿Te toco cama o suelo? – preguntaba Taiki mientras tomaba uno de los vasos de jugo ya servidos, yo solo pude contestar con una sonrisa y tomar otro vaso para servir otro jugo.

– ¡Cama! – gritaron ambos al unisonó y se rieron burlonamente.

De pronto alce la mirada y entraba Andrew con el papa de Serena, la risa se me borro de la cara por un momento.

– ¿Todo bien muchachos? – nos observaba a todos como si supiera nuestra pequeña travesura, mientras cada uno contestaba _si, _esperando sonar los más convincentes pero apartando la mirada de Kenji – Me alegra, porque creo que el único que no la paso bien fue Seiya – Taiki escupió el jugo que se había llevado a la boca y los demás soltamos una risa que no pudimos contener.

– No sé qué fue lo que los orillo a esto, pero tengo la ligera sospecha, así que no le diré nada a nadie a menos que tenga que hacerlo – nos devolvió la sonrisa a todos, tomo uno de mis jugos y salió de la cocina.

— Al parecer el señor Tsukino nos hizo el favor de rescatar a Seiya – nos ponía al tanto Andrew

— Pues que suerte para él, si no se habría pasado la boda encerrado en el granero – intervino Taiki aun molesto con su hermano, limpiándose los restos de jugo de la camiseta

— Entonces, yo los dejo, nos vemos más tarde y…. que empiece la fiesta – aplaudió frotando sus manos Nicolas y salió de ahí, termine de untar los panes y poner tazones de fruta en una charola junto con el jugo y me dirigía al cuarto.

Para mi sorpresa parecía que un torbellino hubiera arremetido en el lugar, Serena ya no estaba, así que tuve que cambiar de planes e irme al cuarto de Andrew y Taiki, nos arreglamos en menos de lo que canta un gallo y fuimos los primeros en aparecer en escena, junto a un Yaten nervioso.

Al final llego la esperada novia, bella y con una radiante sonrisa y la vi detrás del brazo de su madre, caminar segura de ser ella, al llegar al altar nuestras miradas instintivamente se buscaron, no sé por qué solo mirarla me hacia sonreír.

Al finalizar la ceremonia ella se las arreglo para colarse entre la multitud y llegar hasta mi, la abrace y ya no la solté casi en toda la noche. Los novios salieron entre lluvia de pétalos y abordaron un flamante Rolls Royce, para después alcanzar a la familia y amigos que se darían reunión en la recepción.

Disfrutamos del banquete, del primer baile tropezado de los novios, que al parecer habían olvidado por completo las clases recientes y llego el momento del brindis que correría a cargo de la resplandeciente hermana.

**POV Serena**

Había preparado unas fotos por lo que hice traer con un proyector.

— Esta foto, es de cuando mi hermana iba a la escuela, era ñoña y le gustaba Sailor V – logre sacar una risa de los asistentes — pero al fondo de la imagen eventualmente estaría el que la salvaría de todas sus batallas — la imagen mostraba a una chica rubia de uniforme sostenido una mochila al frente y sacando la lengua, al fondo había un niño de pelo plateado sentado en la banqueta.

— Esta otra es de nuestro viaje de graduación, no es que yo fuera burra es que debía esperar a mi hermanita — voltee a ver a Darien que se moría de la risa, levante mis hombros y seguí con mi discurso — y nuevamente vemos detrás al chico que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, quien iba a pensar que ese chico que conocíamos hasta en nuestros peores momentos — mostraba una foto de Mina recién levantada de la cama — seamos sinceros, esto se va a encontrar todas las mañanas — señalaba yo la imagen, mientras oía la risa desatada de los asistentes, pero proseguí, mostrando una nueva imagen de los novios abrazados con una sonrisa

— Ese chico que defiende a la familia hasta de la familia, sería el hombre perfecto para la mujer perfecta, se que Mina es la segunda mujer más afortunada, después de mi madre claro y en palabras de un conocedor — voltee discretamente a ver a Darien que esbozaba una sonrisa —eres uno de los "desgraciados" más afortunados en esta familia —todos rieron y alce mi copa seguida por la multitud — lo mejor, siempre, salud por los novios – Todos contestaron al unisonó "salud"

Después de un rato ya entrada la fiesta, el esperado lanzamiento del ramo que le tocaría a Amy, a continuación el pobre Taiki casi se desmaya cuando su hermano atino a tirarle el liguero a él, poco antes de que partieran para la luna de miel, Mina y yo tuvimos una pequeña conversación cerca de la cocina.

— Estoy simplemente feliz — me decía la novia — creí que esto sería un drama, pero fue realmente impresionante y tú fuiste la mejor dama que pude tener después de todo lo que te hice — la abrace y le sonreí

— No me has hecho nada, solo me ayudaste a desatontarme al fin de mi pesadilla y pues también a encontrar algo parecido a la felicidad — miraba en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Darien, en compañía de sus nuevos amigos riendo.

— Oye por cierto, ¿en donde encontraste esa felicidad?, porque en serio que esa agencia debe ser una de las mejores del universo — reímos abiertamente las dos.

— Di con el mediante un artículo en una revista, Molly mi amiga de la escuela trabaja en la revista de dicha publicación y créeme cuando te digo que hubiera sido más fácil contactar al Papa que dar con él, pero Molly lo consiguió.

— Y ¿fue un dineral el que desembolsaste?

— Mina, que pregunta es esa — le conteste algo ofendida — solo te puedo decir que pude dar el enganche para un auto — le dije algo sonrojada y volvimos a reír sonoramente.

Oímos que algo se caía dentro de la cocina, entramos rápidamente y una copa se encontraba rota en el piso, pero nadie alrededor

— ¿Crees que alguien nos haya escuchado? — mire a Mina algo angustiada, no habíamos estado hablando exactamente en susurro, el ruido de la música y la algarabía hacia que alzáramos la voz para poder entendernos.

— No, seguro fue algún mesero que dejo mal puesta la copa en la barra, ya no hay que hablar del tema, como quiera ya no importa, fue dinero bien gastado — Puse los ojos en blanco y salimos de ahí riéndonos.

Después Mina y Yaten se despedían de todos, su luna de miel se la pasarían en Asia, pobrecitos sufriendo de calor, yo regrese a América mas ilusionada que nunca, con nuevo novio en la maleta y la promesa de una Cita formal, al parecer ya nada podía salir mal en mi vida, el tiempo seguro me daría la razón.

**LISTO, AL FIN LO TERMINE, CREO QUE ES POCO RELEVANTE PERO UNO SIEMPRE SE TIENE QUE ESMERAR EN LOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES, AUN NO LA CONCLUYO, ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA, OSEASE HASTA EL FIN…. ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAAAAADIOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CONTRATANDO A MÍ CITA**

**ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Libro del que ha sido adaptado: TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO - Elizabeth Young**

**Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE WEDDING DATE**

**Ultimo Capitulo**

**CAPITULO 7**

**POV Serena**

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde la boda de mi hermanita, su luna de miel fue todo lo que ellos deseaban, la tranquilidad regreso a la familia Kou, Seiya desapareció después de la boda y durante un tiempo no se supo de él, extrañamente con el único que tenía contacto era con Yaten, como sea ya todo estaba en su debido lugar.

De regreso a mi casa, las cosas poco a poco empezaron a cambiar, llevaba un rato sin tener una relación así que al principio fue extraño tener a Darien en mi casa, después de la primera cita que fue algo tropezada, debido a que lo llamaron de emergencia del hospital, las cosas empezaron a tomar un tono de normalidad.

Sorprendente mi nueva relación llego de la mano con un acercamiento a mi madre, se hicieron costumbre los domingos familiares, en uno de ellos insistió mi madre tanto en que su vida no tenia emoción que utilice el dinero que me rembolso Darien (con intereses y a regañadientes) para pagarles un viaje de una semana a mis padres, mi madre estaba tan agradecida que no volvió a darme consejos ni menciones de mi supuesta boda ni de mis anteriores relaciones.

Todo iba viento en popa, mi trabajo en la agencia de publicidad estaba más estable que nunca, mi relación era de lo más divertida a pesar de que nuestro tiempo juntos no era demasiado, solo había un pequeñísimo detalle que hubiera sido insignificante de no ser que era algo que cambiaria mi vida.

Después de las veces de mis relaciones sin protección a Darien se le ocurrió empezar a utilizar condón, demasiado tarde diría yo ya que al tercer mes de que no aparecía mi tan esperada menstruación decidí que era hora de dejar de postergarlo, además ya había tenido tiempo de planear como se lo diría, aunque seguía esperando un milagro, así que el siguiente paso era acudir al médico, no pensaba decirle a Darien que me revisara, capaz de que le daba el sincope antes de mencionárselo. Ni siquiera opte por la opción de una prueba de farmacia, quería lo seguro, así solo sufriría una vez

Fui al médico en calidad de delincuente, lentes negros, peluca y poco me falto para que me pusiera un pasamontañas, no sé por qué sentía que todos me reconocerían y me dirían "_miren es la que rento al novio y de paso pago por un bebe", _creí que con mi disfraz anularía la posibilidad de que mi única preocupación fuera real, no es que fuera yo una quinceañera, o lo era solo que elevada a la segunda potencia y con más razón no podía creer mi tremenda estupidez, ya había cometido un par de omisiones en mi vida, pero creer que el espíritu santo omitiría mi olvido por tercera ocasión era tentar demasiado a mi suerte.

La prueba después de tres días de tortura me confundió un poco pero lo que me importaba estaba más que claro _"POSITIVO",_ poco falto para que me desmayara, pero a quien engañaba si ya me lo esperaba, aunque también esperaba el milagro aunque en este caso el milagro ya se había dado tenía 30 y estaba embarazada.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hablarle a Mina para confirmarle que mi temor de hace meses ya se había comprobado, después de dar un gran grito, me alentó a que le dijera a Darien lo más pronto posible.

Era Sabado, prepare una comida…. Compre una cena deliciosa, aunque no tan elaborada para que pensara que yo la había cocinado, había comprado una revista de "papas primerizos" y la escondí debajo del mantel, creí que si era lo bastante inteligente entendería la indirecta, fui a cambiarme, pensé en vestirme despampanante, pero luego pensé que antes de soltarle la noticia era mejor un poco de ejercicio mutuo para que estuviera feliz y la noticia no le callera tan pesada ya si no comía pues era lo de menos.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no podía entretenerme en contestar llamadas, Darien no tardaría en llegar así que tenía que dejar todo listo, oí a la contestadora a lo lejos.

— ¿Serena? Estas ahí, necesito hablarte, digamos que es urgente, llámame

Oí la voz de mi hermanita, al otro lado de la línea pero creí que su urgencia podría esperar un rato, en la noche le llamaría, seguro era para saber cómo lo había tomado Darien. De pronto escuché mi celular, lo mire de reojo y vi el teléfono de Mina pero me llamo más la atención el reloj que ya marcaba la 1 de la tarde, así que no le hice caso a la llamada nuevamente, el llegaría en cualquier momento habíamos quedado de comer juntos ya que en la noche le tocaba guardia y se iría relativamente temprano, así que pensé que darle la noticia ese día lo mantendría despierto toda la noche, esa me pareció la mejor opción, me vestí solo con una de sus camisas que el había dejado en mi casa, básicamente podría decirse que vivíamos juntos ya que solo iba a su casa por ropa y la dejaba en la mía, eso me agradaba, estaba yo inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando oí que abrían la puerta, me sobresalte cerré las cortinas de la cocina y corrí a prender las velas de la mesa.

**POV Darien**

Estuve en mi departamento en la mañana, ahora ya no parecía mío debido al poco tiempo que pasaba en él, el teléfono comenzó a sonar se me hizo un poco raro ya que casi nadie me llamaba aunque podía ser Serena

— ¿Si? Diga

— Buenos días Darien — escuche una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea

— ¿Kenji?

— Se que te ha de extrañar pero a veces es bueno tener un medico en la familia y aprovecharse de el — Me decía como de broma el padre de Serena

— No es ninguna molestia, aunque te recuerdo que mi especialidad es la ginecología, pero dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Pues básicamente necesito una revisión rápida de la presión, me he sentido algo mareado y no quiero preocupar a Ikuko, se pone más mal ella cuando se entera de mis ataques, así que no sé cuando puedas darte una vuelta — para mi fortuna mis suegros vivían muy cerca de la casa de Serena

— Voy en este momento, si te parece

— Excelente porque mi mujer no se encuentra, así ni se entera

Colgué y tome mi maletín informal, me dirigí a la casa de los señores Tsukino, revise rápidamente al padre de Serena que se encontraba con la presión un poco elevada, le recomendé un especialista de la clínica y comenzamos a charlar amenamente, no sé en qué momento sucedió pero creo que Kenji era un especialista en sacar la verdad de las personas.

— Kenji, creo que me falto pedirle permiso de poder cortejar a su hija

— No creo que a estas alturas necesites mi aprobación, a menos de que te sientas culpable por algo

Empezó por indagar como fue que conocí a su hija, la verdad es que ya no recordaba que era lo que le había dicho Serena en la boda, así que empecé a hacerme bolas y al final de ya no encontrar otra mentira, suspire sonoramente.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

— Si eso me gustaría más que el elaborado y falso cuento de hadas — me decía algo serio

— Solo te pido que no juzgues demasiado duro a Serena y… que sepas que yo a estas alturas aria lo que fuera por ella

— Si me di cuenta, el pobre Seiya sufrió esa advertencia, así que no te cuestiono — Reí entre dientes al escuchar esas palabras

Le conté lo de la revista, la perseverancia de su hija por encontrarme, el día de la despedida de soltera y el beso que me robo el alma, omití un poco los encuentros, aunque le conté lo de su hija Mina, note su reacción de sorpresa y tristeza, pero le consoló saber que lo había hecho casi sin conciencia y que fue lo suficiente madura para aceptarlo y recuperar la confianza de su hermana.

— Así fue como Serena dio conmigo, pero le aseguro que jamás me quise aprovechar de su hija — me justifique esperando que no me sacara de su casa a patadas.

Kenji comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que la señora que les ayudaba en la casa volteo a vernos como extrañada.

— Cielos Darien, sabía que mi pequeña Bunny estaba algo… sola, siempre preocupándose por lo que dijera la gente de ella, pero creo que conocerte fue la mejor cura para su seguridad, me alegra que hayas visto en ella lo que yo siempre he sabido — Me decía Kenji con una sonrisa, me sentía tan aliviado de que lo hubiera tomado tan bien y que entendiera que a estas alturas amaba demasiado a su hija para dejarla. Después para rematar le conté mi venganza contra el hermano menor de los Kou y él me previno nunca contárselo a nadie, así por lo menos si volvían a lastimar a sus hijas sabría a quien acudir sin estar prevenidos de ello, eso me causo mucha risa y sentí complicidad compartida con mi suegro.

Había quedado de comer con Serena así que me fui a cambiar, entre al departamento de Serena como ya era costumbre desde hace casi 3 meses, me había echo un juego de llaves casi al mes de que empezamos a salir, hice el intento de prender la luz de la sala ya que extrañamente la casa se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban todas cerradas y pero pensé que algo se traía entre manos así que solo me despoje de mis cosas, las deje en el sillón y cuidadosamente me acerque a la cocina que era el único punto de luz tenue de la casa.

Para mi sorpresa Serena estaba de espaldas prendiendo unas velas que se encontraban estratégicamente acomodadas en el centro de la mesa, la tome por la espalda rodeando su cintura, me percate que traía puesta una camisa blanca que me pertenecía.

— ¿Acaso celebramos algo? — le pregunte al oído depositando un beso en su mejilla, ella se veía sonriente aunque algo nerviosa

— Pues depende de cómo lo tomes — su respuesta me saco de balance, no sabía a qué se refería, pero al verla así, con mi ropa, descalza y con el rubio cabello suelto, ya no me tome la molestia de pensar a que se refería.

Ella se giro quedando de frente a mi poniéndose de puntitas me abrazo por el cuello y puso sus dulces labios sobre los míos, yo la sujete por la cintura y la levante para depositarla sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces? — se reía divertida mientras yo me dedicaba a estrujar su cuerpo — necesitamos comer primero — me decía entre risas pero sin soltarme el cuello, cuando note que realmente solo traía puesta mi camisa, sin nada debajo.

— ¿En serio? Y crees que te voy a creer con este atuendo — la sujete del cuello de la camisa y me asome en ella, en efecto no había nada más que piel debajo — creo que tomare primero el postre.

La sujete por la cintura sin dejar que se callera de la mesa mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa y me la iba sacando poco a poco entre risas de ambos, cuando la tiro al piso la tome de sorpresa y me aprese con los labios en su cuello, le fui desabrochando lentamente la camisa y la iba bajando de sus hombros, mientras ella buscaba con desesperación el cierre de mi pantalón, de pronto sentí que brinco en mis brazos y soltó un grito

— _¡Hay mi madre! —_ me decía Serena tratando de levantarse

— Mi amor pero si todavía ni siquiera estoy en ropa interior… — yo seguir aprisionándola con mis brazos y mis piernas en la mesa pero ella intentaba zafarse desesperadamente, cuando oí un fuerte voz detrás de mi

— ¡Suelta a mi hija, degenerado! — trate de girarme pero resbale debido a que Serena ya había logrado bajar un poco mi pantalón y los dos caímos estrepitosamente al suelo, yo amortigüe completamente la caída ya que Serena estaba sobre mi y vi la mirada de Ikuko taladrándome.

— Tu…tu madre — dije tratando de incorpórame al tiempo que Serena también se levantaba cerrándose la camisa, pero antes de poder pararme la señora Tsukino se me fue encima golpeándome con su bolsa en la cara, solo atine poner los brazos como escudo mientras seguía tirado en el suelo, sin camisa y con los pantalones a media pierna.

—Mama que te sucede, tranquila — Serena trataba de detenerla pero ella seguía arremetiendo contra mi persona

— Pérfido, aprovechado, libertino, oportunista — cada palabra iba acompañada de un golpe, la señora Tsukino se había aprendido el diccionario de insultos.

— Mama por dios, detente — Serena suplicaba mientras jalaba a su madre, Mina salió de la nada prendiendo las luces de la casa

— Basta Mama ya es suficiente — Mina separaba a su madre de mí, sujetándola del otro brazo, ambas hermanas se miraban, Serena completamente desconcertada, soltó a Ikuko y me auxiliaba para levantarme, me dio la camisa y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Mina se había llevado a su madre a la sala.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunte desconcertado a Serena que parecía estar igual de confundida que yo, no creía que solo por encontrarnos a punto de… se hubiera puesto de esa manera.

— No te muevas de aquí, no te le acerques, voy por unos pantalones — me decía susurrando, salió de prisa de la cocina cuando, buscaba uno de mis zapatos que había perdido en la caída, note que algo se asomaba debajo del mantel, parecía un libro, lo jale y leí en la portada "Padres Primerizos", la mandíbula se me desencajo y caí en cuenta que la sorpresa que me esperaba me estaba cayendo como balde de agua fría.

**POV Serena**

Me puse los primeros pantalones que encontré en mi cuarto, me calce unas sandalias mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, ¿acaso a Mina se le había salido mi secreto?, el momento no era para buscar culpables, la única que sabia a estas alturas de mi embarazo era mi hermana, pero no creía que mi madre lo tomaría tan mal, me enjuague el rostro y salí a enfrentar a mi madre.

— ¿Que fue lo que se te metió? — pensé en decirlo más sutilmente pero no pude controlarme

— ¿Que me sucede a mi?, ¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti? — Me encaraba mi madre parándose del sillón — Eres hermosa, inteligente, tienes una profesión…

— _Mama, _se mi curriculum pero no entiendo que fue lo que…

— ¿Rentar a un novio? — me lo soltó justo frente a mi cara y no pude más que voltear a ver a Mina y tratar de torturarla con la mirada, ella solo se sobaba su frente con una mano y con la otra me hacia una seña de negación y entre diente me susurraba _"Yo no fui", _mi cara regreso a la cara de mi madre que se encontraba furiosa y yo tenía el entrecejo fruncido con la pregunta en los labios.

— ¿Quien te lo dijo?

— ¡Hay por dios!, yo esperaba que por lo menos lo negaras — mi madre alzaba los brazos al cielo y caminaba de un lado a otro — que tenias en la cabeza, ese hombre es un oportunista, no quiero ni pensar en cuanto le pagaste para quedar bien con tu loca familia y ahora cuanto le pagaras para que te haga sus …. Favores

— _¡MAMA! _— soltamos al unisonó Mina y yo cuando vi que Darien salía de la cocina, blanco como el papel pero sin acercarse demasiado, pero mi madre ya lo había pescado en su radar y se acercaba amenazadoramente a él señalándolo con el dedo.

— Tu maldito arribista, aventurero… — mi madre le clavaba el dedo en el pecho, pero Darien ni se inmutaba — explotador, rufián, ventajista, abusador... — a mi madre se le habían agotado los sinónimos, Mina se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros

— Mama ya para, se te acabaron los adjetivos

— No claro que no — volvió a arremeter contra el agredido que la miraba como perdido — Interesado, calculador…. Abusador

— Ya basta Ikuko eso ya lo dijiste — todos nos giramos hacia la puerta, mi padre hacia acto de presencia y a mí se me cayó al suelo la cara de vergüenza, ahora si la familia entera se enteraría de mi verdadero yo — El chico no tiene la culpa de que tu hija sea insistente e irresistible, igual que tu.

— ¿Pero de que estás hablando Kenji? — mi madre nos miraba a todos confundida

— ¿En verdad quieres que les cuente a tus hijas como fue que nos conocimos?— mi madre al oír esas palabras de mi padre se le desencajo la mandíbula y se puso nerviosa. Fue hacia el sofá a tomar su bolsa, a mí se me dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al igual que a Mina, mi padre hace mucho nos había confesado que había conocido a mi madre en una despedida de soltera donde el se había prestado para ser el "anfitrión" de las muchachas.

— Mama, detente esto no fue culpa de Darien, fue absoluta y completamente mi culpa, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme y… — estuve a punto de soltar lo del embarazo pero en ese momento sentí la mano de Darien sujetando fuertemente la mía, voltee a verlo y me hizo una negación con la cabeza, baje la cabeza y vi que sostenía algo en la otra mano pero no le di importancia, de pronto recordé lo que había dejado debajo del mantel y regrese la vista a su mano, sentí que mi temperatura corporal disminuía y busque los ojos de Darien, sorprendida note que me sonreía, sentí que sacaba fuerzas de aquella mirada.

— Lo siento Serena no debí meterme en tus decisiones, eres una mujer adulta y tu sabes lo que haces, pero no me apetece que ese hombre sea tu decisión, el tiempo me dará la razón — mi madre ya había tomado su bolsa y se dirigía a la puerta donde mi padre la miraba, ella no volteaba a verme

— Mama, tarde o temprano te vas a enterar así que será mejor que sea ahora — Darien y Mina me miraban nerviosos y logre captar la atención de mis dos padres al soltar esa frase

— Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que mi _"decisión" _buena o mala es mía, y ahora es nuestra — mire de reojo a Darién quien se notaba nervioso — y el tiempo lo único que hará será unirnos más porque ya no solo tendrás que omitir el cómo este hombre entro a mi vida, a menos que también — puse la mano que sostenía la mía sobre mi vientre — quieras omitir a tu nieto.

Vi la mirada atónita de mis padres, que no daban crédito a lo que les había dicho, mi hermana se encontraba cruzada de brazos esbozando una leve sonrisa, sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y el hombre a mi lado me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaban, pero un grito me saco de transe

— _¡No puede ser!_ — Mi madre alzaba nuevamente los brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro que me desconcertó, y corrió hacia nosotros — voy a ser abuela — nos rodeaba con sus brazos a Darien y a mi — y bueno por lo menos tengo la certeza de que va a ser guapo mi nieto

Todos comenzamos a reír, mi padre corrió a abrazarnos al igual que Mina, Darien entre sonrojado y algo desconcertado recibía las felicitaciones.

Las cosas se relajaron y nos sentamos en la sala, mi madre pedía disculpas pero a la vez me reclamaba, mi padre estaba lo más tranquilo como si la noticia de mi contratación no le fuera extraña, Darien se limitaba a sonreír y sobarme la mano que seguía sujetándome hasta que le salió la pregunta que a mí también me rondaba

—Perdón Ikuko, pero si Mina y Kenji — al oír el nombre de mi padre puse cara de sorpresa — no le dijeron, ¿Quién fue?

— Bueno — mi madre nos miraba a todos con un avise de pena en su rostro— yo oí tal vez una _pequeña_ conversación de las chicas el día de la boda pero estaba un poquito entonada para entender a que se referían y pensé que bromeaban, pero me quede con la duda, así que contrate a un investigador y luego fui a hablar con Mina hoy en la mañana, no necesito decírmelo, porque lo único que hizo fue defenderlos a ambos y decirme que tu amabas demasiado a Serena, pero yo la verdad me negué a creerlo.

— Le puedo decir con seguridad que no tiene de que dudar de que yo la ame — Darien me besaba la palma de la mano y me miraba tiernamente — no podía yo tener más suerte de que ella confiara en mi.

Al parecer mi madre quedo completamente convencida después de eso, los meses siguientes fueron tortuosos, decidimos que el bebe no era motivo para una boda de emergencia, además de que ni Darien ni yo queríamos eso, casarnos era solo papeleo y nosotros ya éramos mas que un papel.

Mi madre, mi hermana y después mis amigas se organizaban en turnos para ser mi tortura continua, no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, Darien me realizaba ecografías cada que quería mi padre me compraba libros y ropa de maternidad de toda clase. Fueron los seis meses más largos de toda mi vida, aunque lo mejor fue la relación con Darien mejoraba mas y mas con el tiempo, el termino por mudarse a mi Departamento que era más espaciosos y tenía un cuarto grande para el bebe a los 7 meses renuncie a mi trabajo porque ya no podría salir de viaje, así que mi jefe me dejo ir aunque me hizo prometer que después de la cuarentena reconsideraría el regresar.

Al fin después de 30 años y 9 meses de espera, el momento que toda mujer teme después de la aparición de la menstruación estaba por llegar.

Para suerte mía, la fuente se me rompió justo antes de que Darien se fuera a su guardia un domingo, me tomo 20 horas de labor de parto, muchas emociones se mezclaban, estaba aterrada de que me doliera, asustada de que al bebe le doliera, cada contracción era como una bajada en la montaña rusa, la enfermera me dio una pelota anti-estrés para controlar mis impulsos de salir corriendo, yo lo único que quería era apretarle a Darien las _bolas _cada que me decía que esta ya era la última contracción, a pesar de que lo jalaba y le enterraba las uñas no se separo de mi en todo el tiempo de espera, disfrutaba viendo el monitor donde oía los latidos del corazón de mi próxima razón de insomnio, al final del día tenia en mis brazos a la niña más perfecta que mis ojos conocían hasta el momento.

— Hey princesa somos tus papas — susurraba Darien quien se apoyaba en la cabecera de la camilla rodeando mi cabeza con su brazo y sosteniendo su pequeña manita con un dedo, mientras la pequeña Serena descansaba en mis brazos

— Hola hermosa, al fin te conozco—le decía mientras besaba su pequeña cabecita mientras se retorcía en mis brazos, sus pequeños ojitos se abrían y cerraban, de pronto un leve quejido y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en su carita

— Mi pequeña Dama, asiéndome ojitos, igualita de coqueta que su madre — Darien besaba mi frente y sentí que ya la tranquilidad por fin llegaba a mi vida… mi definición de tranquilidad no sería exactamente la correcta.

**Meses Despues….**

Llevaba semanas sin dormir, a pesar de que Darien me ayudaba el tenia que dormir por las 3 guardias nocturnas que tenia a la semana, me encontraba sola en la casa y después de tres horas había logrado que la pequeña Bunny, como le decía mi padre, se durmiera, prendí el intercomunicador y la deje en el cunero tratando de no despertarla, tenia la mala costumbre de solo dormir por el día, pretendía hacer lo mismo, cerré cuidadosamente el cuarto de la bebe, traía yo el otro intercomunicador en la mano cuando oí llegar a Darien, cerré los ojos de forma frustrada

— Hey como están mis princesas….

— ¡Shuuuuu! — le hice una seña con el dedo en la boca — por favor baja la voz tarde mucho en dormirla — el me rodeaba con sus brazos besando mi nariz, yo estaba muy cansada y algo molesta por mi falta de sueño — no empieces por favor quiero dormir

— ¡Hey! Esa es la forma de recibirme — el iba metiendo sus manos sobre mi blusa y me arrinconaba en la puerta del cuarto de la niña — llevamos meses sin… ya sabes

—No por favor, ahora no en verdad no he dormido — pero el insistía y poco a poco fui dejando que sus besos me llevaran al sofá, entre sus carisias yo me iba quedando dormida, no sentí cuando el trato de quitarme el pantalón y al no cooperar tiro fuertemente de el y ¡oh oh!, tiro una lámpara que a su vez tiro un florero que cayó estrepitosamente y se rompió en mil pedazos, me desperté de sopetón y mi mayor temor lo oí en mi mano que sostenía el intercomunicador de bebe, esa niña tenía el oído más sensible del planeta y su llanto retumbaba en mi cabeza.

— ¡Ups! — fue lo que atino a decir Darien mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada asesina, lo quería ahorcar como Homero a Bar Simpson— creo que ahora escribiré un artículo de cómo lograr hacer el amor con tu esposa sin despertar al bebe, ¡cueste lo que cueste!.

Los dos soltamos una risa y nos dirigimos al cuarto de nuestra tortura nocturna.

**FIN**

**Con este episodio doy por terminada la historia no sin antes agradecer a las que se tomaron la molestia de leer este mi primer FIC, espero que me sigan en el próximo**

**Gracias a yesqui2000 y karly15 por ser mis número 1 en Review, a Eileen Prince Snape por sus comentarios que me sacaron una gran sonrisa, a Elsy82 y CrimsonMizzle por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, Artemisa por su consejo, a Dms Moon Adap por ser mi lectora y autora de uno de mis fic favoritos y a todas aquellas que aunque no dejaron comentarios tuvieron la gentileza de leerme y a las que me agregaron como favoritos, así me hubiera leído una sola persona por lo menos tenia la certeza de que las pude entretener un rato, y agradezco en especial a una amiga que se tomo el tiempo de ser mi editora y darme consejos y reírse de mis burradas gracias EsposadeEsquinca**

**Espero que les aya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo FANFIC aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaDIOS.**


End file.
